W ou le souvenir enfoui
by Lili59
Summary: Suite du 3x20, mais dans un nouveau genre... Plus d'infos dans la première page!
1. Introduction

Cette fiction a lieu après l'épisode 320, mais pas dans sa continuité temporelle : je vous propose de voyager dans le temps et de retrouver notre chère Veronica quatre ans plus tard, en décembre 2011. Néanmoins, cette fiction se voulant cohérente par rapport à la saison 3, certaines références au 320 pourront être faites.

_W ou le souvenir enfoui_ sera divisé en trois parties, ayant chacune un titre.

Enfin, cette fiction est une expérience à part entière puisqu'elle sera écrite dans un genre littéraire tout à fait particulier : pas de scénario, pas de récit, mais une plongée dans les pensées de… Mais chut, laissons le suspense planer encore un peu.

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture…


	2. Première partie : Marina Croves

**Première partie:**

**MARINA CROVES**


	3. Du 14 Décembre 2011 au 19 Décembre 2011

_ Mercredi 14 décembre 2011_

Chère Marina Croves,

Voilà bien dix minutes que j'ai écrit ces quelques mots « Chère Marina Croves » et que je reste là, devant ma feuille blanche, à ne savoir qu'écrire ensuite. Alors je me suis décidée à écrire que je ne savais que dire.

Voilà, c'est fait.

Et maintenant, retour à la case départ, sans toucher les 1000 dollars.

La sorcière ne sera pas contente demain…

Pourtant je me suis préparée à ce moment !

Hier, je me suis rendue dans une papeterie à Soho où j'ai bien passé une heure à trouver un carnet, « le » carnet. Après avoir longuement hésité entre la collection Playboy et la collection Pokémon, j'ai finalement opté pour un livret en cuir rouge sur lequel est gravé un passage de _Jane Eyre_ de Charlotte Brontë. J'aime en toucher la couverture : son aspect doux et rugueux à la fois me rappelle la peau d'un homme mal rasée au réveil.

Vous savez, ce moment si particulier où la ville dort encore et qu'un faible rayon de soleil teinté du rouge de vos rideaux vous réveille en douceur. Vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux mais vous le savez, vous le sentez : il est là. Vous lui tournez le dos mais son haleine chaude dans votre nuque vous fait frémir ; son parfum s'est évaporé et vous ne percevez plus que son odeur personnelle, virile, puissante. Une odeur que vous ne sauriez décrire, mais que vous reconnaîtriez parmi mille.

Vous vous retournez alors et, les yeux toujours clos, vous fourrez votre tête dans son cou, pour vous enivrer de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que vous caressez du bout des doigts sa joue mal rasée, douce et rugueuse à la fois. Comme lui.

Sous vos caresses, il se réveille peu à peu : vous écoutez sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur s'emballer. Et lorsque vous ouvrez enfin les yeux, vous le voyez sourire dans un demi-sommeil.

Un de ces instants éphémères mais porteurs d'éternité.

Mon dieu, la sorcière va être fière de moi demain ! Peut-être ne me transformera-t-elle pas en crapaud ?

Si seulement ces quelques lignes pouvaient la faire parler pendant une heure et me laisser tranquille…

Réponse au prochain épisode !

*

*

*

_ Jeudi 15 Décembre 2011_

Chère Marina Croves,

Drôle de journée…

Lorsque j'ai pénétré dans la caverne de la sorcière, je lui ai tendu négligemment mon carnet, l'air de dire « Allez-y, je n'ai rien à cacher ». En réalité, je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée qu'elle lise ces quelques mots et qu'elle voit noir sur blanc toute la considération que j'ai pour elle.

Je me suis assise sur le canapé, bien droite, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle est restée plantée là, debout, quelques minutes, plongée dans sa contemplation du carnet. Elle a finalement souri et me l'a tendu. J'ai perdu mon sourire narquois en le reprenant. Elle s'est assise en face de moi sans un mot et m'a observée. Je ne comprenais pas, ça m'agaçait : la semaine précédente, elle m'avait fait tout un discours sur l'importance de cette expérience que je n'avais pas mise en œuvre. Et là, j'avais obéi, j'avais écrit, tout comme elle le voulait, et elle me le rendait sans même l'avoir ouvert ! Je lui ai alors demandé si elle était déçue que sa pomme empoisonnée ne m'ait pas tuée. Elle a hoché la tête et a commencé son discours :

« Il n'a jamais été question que je lise votre journal intime Melle Mars. »

A ma mine dépitée, elle a continué :

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas dupe : vous ne m'aimez pas. Tout comme vous n'aimiez aucun de vos précédents psychologues… Mais vous le savez, le juge a été clair : cette psychothérapie n'est pas négociable. Vous avez accepté la sentence de cette heure de torture hebdomadaire, mais vous n'avez pas accepté de vous confier pour autant. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, tout comme vous n'avez plus confiance en personne. Même pas en Lola. Alors, si vous êtes incapable de vous confier à qui que ce soit, je me suis dit que vous arriveriez peut-être à vous confier à vous-même…»

Car qui êtes-vous Marina Croves ? Vous n'êtes jamais qu'une Veronica Mars dont les lettres ont été déplacées… Vous êtes le double de V. C'est moi qui vous ai fait naître il y a deux semaines, lorsque la sorcière m'a exposé son projet de journal intime.

*

*

*

_ Jeudi 15 Décembre 2011_

Notes du psychologue Marilyn Froes

Patiente : Veronica Mars

Séance 19

J'ai annoncé aujourd'hui à Melle Mars ce que j'attendais de l'expérience du journal intime.

Je lui ai expliqué que je ne le lirais pas son journal, afin qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses propos et qu'elle se laisse aller à une parole libératrice. Je lui ai révélé le but de cette pratique : qu'elle parvienne enfin à exprimer ses sentiments, chose qu'elle est incapable de faire face à un inconnu ou à un proche depuis son traumatisme de l'an passé.

Ensemble, nous ne parlerons que de l'expérience de l'écriture, et non pas du contenu de ses écrits. Sauf si elle me le demande expressément.

Sa réaction a été positive. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa psychothérapie il y a six mois, elle n'a pas recouru à son mécanisme de défense favori, le sarcasme.

Je lui ai alors demandé de relire son journal intime, en essayant de comprendre quelle avait été son attitude lorsqu'elle avait rédigé ces mots. De me dire quelles réflexions lui venaient, mais sans m'en révéler le contenu, sauf si elle le désirait.

A ma grande surprise, sans un mot de protestation, elle a ouvert le carnet et l'a lu.

Melle Mars a conclu deux choses de sa lecture :

- Que, pour le moment, son initiation à l'écriture était difficilement libératrice pour elle, avec une certaine angoisse de la page blanche et l'impression d'écrire une fiction (elle m'a déclaré avoir écrit « réponse au prochain épisode » à la fin de la lettre).

- Qu'elle vivait dans un passé lointain en se remémorant un souvenir heureux, mais sans se l'approprier puisqu'elle l'avait écrit à « vous » et non pas « je »

Bien entendu, ces remarques sont encore très superficielles, elle ne les rattache pas à des causes. Mais cette jeune personne est suffisamment intelligente et perspicace pour que ses réflexions deviennent de plus en plus poussées tout au long de nos rencontres…

**Bilan :**** séance très positive où Melle Mars a, pour la première fois, accepté de parler d'elle-même. Le procédé mis en place semble convenir à la patiente incapable jusqu'alors de se confier. Il a donc été décidé de poursuivre l'expérience. **

NB: si cette manière de procéder continue à s'avérer concluante, penser à remercier la collègue me l'ayant conseillée

*

*

*

_ Vendredi 16 Décembre 2011_

Chère Marina Croves,

J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de te présenter Lola, mon unique rayon de soleil dans la brume new-yorkaise.

Lola, capable de monter sur le comptoir du _Sunnydale_ et de danser la salsa… Lola, capable de me faire monter sur le comptoir du _Sunnydale_ et de me faire danser la salsa !

Lola, capable de passer une nuit blanche pour me prouver par A+B que Robert Redford est plus sexy que George Clooney… Lola, capable de me faire passer une nuit blanche pour lui prouver par A+B que George Clooney est plus sexy que Robert Redford !

Lola, capable de disserter pendant des heures sur le dernier best-seller ou sur la guerre en Irak qui fait chaque jour plus de victimes…

Lola, tout simplement.

Je suis dans mon lit, mais je l'entends chanter depuis le salon, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie : sa guitare.

« Toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle et qui ne pose pas de question » m'a-t-elle dit un jour.

Car, même en imaginant que sa guitare sache parler, elle n'aurait effectivement pas besoin de poser de questions à Lola pour connaître son humeur du jour : la musicienne joue toujours des morceaux en harmonie avec son état d'esprit. Par exemple, ce qu'elle joue ce soir montre qu'elle a passé une bonne journée, douce, mais avec une pointe de tristesse.

Les illuminations de Noël ne font qu'assombrir un peu plus les cœurs en berne…

Au début, cette adéquation entre l'humeur de Lola et la musique me faisait sourire. Aujourd'hui, elle me facilite la vie : je sais comment réagir face à cet énergumène qui change d'humeur aussi souvent qu'elle s'allume une cigarette.

Musique américaine gaie ? « Viens V, on va rigoler ! »

Musique américaine triste ? « Viens V, j'ai besoin de discuter »

Musique française triste ? « J'ai besoin de solitude V… »

Mais les chansons qui me tourmentent vraiment, ce sont celles sans parole. Elles correspondent aux moments où aucun mot n'est capable d'exprimer le déchirement de Lola. Je sais très bien vers qui vont alors ses pensées…

Ces moments-là seront systématiquement suivis de la même phase d'autodestruction. Lola fera alors les pires bêtises, le plus souvent avec son corps, et reviendra le lendemain matin en pleurs à l'appartement.

Comme cette nuit-là. J'avais été tirée de ma rêverie par la guitare de Lola. J'ai tendu l'oreille : pas de parole… Je me suis levée au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

Ses longs cheveux bouclés teints en rouge vif étaient relevés. Elle s'était beaucoup maquillée, son eye-liner mettant en valeur ses yeux verts. Elle avait revêtu un petit débardeur rouge dévoilant son ventre plat et son piercing au nombril. Minijupe et bottes en cuir pour parfaire le portrait d'une fille prête à se faire mal.

J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de sortir, sachant ce qui allait suivre et son dégoût d'elle-même le lendemain. Elle s'est débattue, elle m'a giflée. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Méduse avait transformé son cœur en pierre. J'ai fait demi-tour sans un mot et elle est sortie.

Le lendemain, elle est revenue en pleurs. Je lui ai ouvert les bras, sans un mot de reproche.

Lola, tout simplement.

*

*

*

_ Samedi 17 Décembre_

Chère Marina Croves,

Wallace est passé au _Sunnydale_ ce midi. Comme d'habitude, Lola a mis tout en œuvre pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ; en général, ça fonctionne parfaitement. A croire que Ginger est la seule Spice Girl capable de fendre ce mur de pacifisme et de tolérance…

Ca semble d'ailleurs l'avoir mise de bonne humeur puisqu'elle est en train de jouer du Texas !

Mais suis-je bête, je ne t'ai encore jamais parlé de Wallace…

J'ai grandi à Neptune, Californie, petite ville prospère scindée entre les ultra-riches et les ultra-pauvres. Adolescente, j'étais la meilleure amie de Lilly Kane, la richissime héritière du PDG Jake Kane. Nous étions alors les Rox et Rocky des temps modernes, duo improbable et inséparable à la fois.

Lorsque Lilly est morte assassinée, le conte de fée s'est transformé en cauchemar, le carrosse en citrouille, les souliers de vair en sabots inconfortables… De la belle, je suis passée clochard.

Persona non grata pendant de longs mois, c'est Wallace, Wallace Fennel, qui a gravi quatre à quatre les marches du donjon. Enfin en l'occurrence, le donjon était plutôt un mât, et c'est moi qui l'en ai délivré, mais ça c'est une autre histoire… Tout ceci pour dire que Wallace a été le lapin blanc qui m'a désigné la voie vers le pays des merveilles.

Il est devenu mon meilleur ami, toujours là, présence silencieuse qui savait trouver les mots inaudibles lorsque ma carapace cédait. Il était celui qui me faisait rire aussi : derrière « Papa Ours » se cachait mon Baloo…

L'étincelle n'a fait que croître au fil des années, d'abord au lycée, puis à l'université. A la fin de notre première année à Hearst, Wallace s'est frotté à d'autres flammes… Celles de l'Enfer.

Par l'intermédiaire d'Invisible Children, une association caritative oeuvrant en Ouganda, il est parti durant tout un été au cœur d'un conflit brûlant. Mais le soleil africain a brûlé le cocon, il en est revenu métamorphosé. Il était devenu un homme.

Avec une minuscule.

Et avec une majuscule.

La misère s'était rassasiée de l'insouciance et de l'enfance, ne laissant sur son passage qu'un résidu de cendres. Mais en retour, Oizys lui avait tendu son sein décharné et diaphane où il s'était abreuvé de générosité et d'altruisme.

A partir de cette époque, l'ardeur de son engagement envers les pays africains ne s'est jamais éteinte. Il a étudié plus dur que jamais à l'université, dans son cursus d'ingénieur. Sans jamais perdre son objectif de vue, malgré la fumée aveuglante qui entoure notre monde occidental. Lui qui avait rencontré jusqu'alors des difficultés scolaires, plus rien ne lui a résisté.

Il y a un an et demi, il est parvenu à obtenir un stage, puis un petit boulot, à l'O.N.U., dans un service de développement durable. La flamme qui l'animait a vite été remarquée.

Et le café, c'est lui qui se le fait apporter par les stagiaires dans son petit bureau d'employé depuis quelques semaines !

Aujourd'hui, pas de stagiaire sous la main, c'est moi qui lui ai apporté son capuccino lorsqu'il est venu me rendre visite. Il voulait connaître mes projets pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai souri et lui ai répondu que Luke m'avait demandé de travailler le 24 et le 25 toute la journée et que donc, non, je n'avais rien de prévu. Ce que je redoutais est alors arrivé : il m'a invité à venir passer Noël chez lui. Attention, ne te méprends pas, passer Noël avec Wallace ne me dérange nullement. C'est juste que la perspective de me retrouver dans une ambiance familiale, coincée entre Jackie -voulant à tout prix me parler des préparatifs du mariage- et Tom son fils de sept ans – voulant à tout prix que je joue avec lui au gendarme et au voleur- ne me réjouit guère. Mais je savais que ça ferait plaisir à Wallace, alors j'ai accepté.

C'est à cet instant précis que Lola a fait son entrée :

« Et moi alors ? Je me retrouve toute seule à l'appartement du coup ? »

Elle était bien lunée. Si elle l'avait réellement pensé, elle n'aurait rien dit. Elle a même continué :

« Mais si tu as peur de ne pas savoir assurer avec trois filles à la fois, je comprends… Endurance au basket ne rime pas avec endurance au pieu, c'est bien connu… »

Wallace n'aime pas Lola. Il faut dire qu'elle l'a bien cherché : dès leur première rencontre, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de clouer au pilori l'O.N.U. « dont l'inutilité égale presque l'imbécillité ». S'il y a bien une chose que je voudrais parfois changer en elle, c'est son manque de tact. Il ne me facilite vraiment pas la vie.

Mais Wallace n'a pas relevé. Il s'est contenté de me regarder, les yeux brillants, le sourire naissant, et s'est ensuite tourné vers elle.

« Tu tombes bien, je voulais également t'inviter »

Lola en est restée bouche bée.

« Tu acceptes ? »

Elle a seulement hoché la tête. Wallace s'est levé mais, avant de partir, il s'est penché vers moi et a murmuré en guise d'explication :

« Joyeux Noël V… »

*

*

*

_ Dimanche 18 décembre_

Chère Marina,

Je suis inquiète. Il est onze heures et Lola n'est toujours pas rentrée à la maison. Et bien entendu, son portable est éteint.

Hier soir, je me suis endormie sur le canapé pendant qu'elle jouait de la guitare. Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Oh, je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé : l'oiseau de nuit s'ennuyait ferme cloisonné dans sa cage, et a choisi de s'envoler, guidé par la lumière des projecteurs. Non, ce qui me tourmente, c'est le fait d'ignorer quelle musique elle écoutait juste avant son départ. Je ne peux que croiser les doigts pour que ce fût de la musique gaie, auquel cas cela signifie qu'elle a tout simplement voulu s'amuser. Mais je n'y crois pas trop… Elle serait déjà revenue.

J'ai le cœur serré, je viens de l'imaginer se réveillant auprès d'un sale type dans un motel minable, pleurant et cherchant sa petite culotte à travers les vapeurs d'alcool.

Si seulement je savais ce qu'elle écoutait en se préparant… La chaîne hi-fi est vide, mais il y a deux CD posés dessus : l'un mène au paradis, l'autre en enfer.

Quant à moi, il faut que je prenne la route du _Sunnydale_ ou je vais définitivement m'attirer les foudres de Luke !

*

*

*

_ Lundi 19 décembre_

Chère Marina,

Le mystère Lola est partiellement résolu : lorsque je suis rentrée hier soir, j'ai entendu de la musique à travers la porte de sa chambre. Un morceau que je n'avais encore jamais entendu à l'appartement ; Lola venait probablement de l'acheter ou de la ressortir d'un vieux carton : _House of cards_de Radiohead.

Mes sentiments oscillaient entre soulagement et appréhension : que signifiait cette chanson ? J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai frappé. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi peur devant une banale porte… Elle m'a dit d'entrer et je me suis exécutée.

Elle était en pyjama, sous sa couette, ses longs cheveux mouillés relevés maladroitement par une grosse pince. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux étaient secs. Pensifs, certes, mais secs.

Je me suis assise au bord du lit et l'ai sermonnée : le code des Gilmore Girls empêche de ramener un homme à la maison, mais aussi de sortir sans laisser un petit message. De préférence sur le frigo. Ou aux toilettes, un peu de lecture y étant toujours la bienvenue… Sans oublier que ça pouvait également dépanner le jour où on était en pénurie de papier WC ! Je croyais qu'elle éclaterait de rire, de ce rire tonitruant si caractéristique, si gênant en public, si attachant en privé. Mais non. Elle a souri, gentiment. Rêveusement. Ca, ce n'était pas normal. Mais alors pas du tout. Je l'ai donc interrogée sur sa nuit passée dehors.

Je n'ai pas réussi à en apprendre beaucoup, ce qui signifie énormément.

Elle a déclaré s'être ennuyée toute seule et avoir décidé de sortir en boîte pour s'amuser un peu. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle écoutait avant de sortir et, bien qu'un peu surprise par ma question, elle m'a répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un album de Barry White. C'était un des deux CD posés sur la chaîne hi-fi, celui menant au paradis. Je l'ai crue.

Il y a eu un silence ensuite. Pas un silence gêné, pas du tout. Lola était seulement autre part, dans les nuages. Des nuages en coton, tout doux et immaculés.

Elle a fini par me dire qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter, de boîte en boîte, d'after en after, pour finir dans un brunch.

C'est tout.

Et ça, ça veut tout dire… Lorsqu'elle rencontre un garçon, Lola me raconte tout dans le moindre détail… De l'aspect de ses mains à la couleur de son caleçon. Lorsqu'elle est en forme, elle va même jusqu'à détailler ce qui se trouve en dessous du caleçon… Quand je te disais que son manque de tact était parfois gênant !

Mais là, ce silence… Ces yeux si rêveurs… Ce sourire si doux sur ses lèvres… Cette main roulant avec tant de délicatesse une mèche de cheveux…

Lola est amoureuse.

Et j'ai mal.


	4. Du 20 Décembre 2011 au 25 Décembre 2011

_Mardi 20 décembre_

Chère Marina,

Je tourne en rond depuis des heures dans l'appartement, harcelée par la chanson « Rally » de Phoenix. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plaît, si je pouvais l'arrêter je le ferais. Mais là, à moins d'appeler Highlander pour qu'il me décapite, c'est peine perdue : cette chanson, elle est dans ma tête.

Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Vais-je commencer à voir des bébés danser au rythme de tam-tams africains ?

Si au moins Lola était là pour me changer les idées ! Mais non, comme par hasard, il faut que le mardi soit le seul jour de la semaine où je suis en repos tandis qu'elle travaille. Du coup, me voilà seule avec mes souvenirs et mes hallucinations sonores.

J'ai bien pensé sortir, mais si c'est pour me retrouver au milieu de la cohue des grands magasins à l'approche de Noël, c'est inutile. Et puis ça ne me ramènerait que deux ans en arrière, le jour où j'avais ratissé Neptune à la recherche du cadeau oublié.

20 décembre 2011.

Piz a 24 ans.

Mon Dieu, c'est tellement bizarre de voir ce nom écrit noir sur blanc ! Il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai ni lu ni entendu. Wallace et moi évitons soigneusement le sujet.

Mais je me rends compte que, bizarrement, l'écrire m'a fait du bien. Ca me soulage de le voir sortir de ma tête et prendre une forme réelle à mesure que mon crayon noircit le papier.

Piz. Piz. Piz.

Je deviens folle. Complètement folle.

Je continue, il faut que la fièvre quitte mon esprit. Je dois t'expliquer. Il est nécessaire que ces souvenirs sortent de ma tête, il faut que je les expulse avant que je ne l'explose.

Piz est ma plus longue histoire d'amour. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université, où une série d'événements chaotiques a entaché le début de notre histoire : nos ébats amoureux se sont retrouvés sur Internet. L'œuvre d'une organisation secrète, le Castle, que j'ai ensuite piégée. Ca m'a pris du temps. Mais j'ai réussi : Jake Kane, leader de la cabale, dort aujourd'hui derrière les barreaux.

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Ces événements nous ont à la fois éloignés et rapprochés : ils ont révélé au grand jour nos différences tout en liant nos vies : à deux, on est plus forts face à l'adversité.

Et puis voilà, les semaines ont succédé aux semaines, les mois aux mois, les années aux années. Trois au total. La fameuse crise des trois ans, la monotonie qui s'installe... Ca n'a pas loupé. Enfin non, ce n'est pas ça… La monotonie, elle a toujours été là. Enfin je crois. Je ne sais plus… Est-ce normal que, dès le début d'une relation amoureuse, on n'ait pas envie d'arracher les vêtements de son homme ? Après trois ans, je veux bien, mais là…

C'était tendre, c'est sûr. Et il n'a jamais fallu se battre, il n'a jamais fallu de volonté pour sauver quoique ce soit. Pas de sinusoïde entre les sommets et les abysses. Juste une longue ligne droite que le poids de la tendresse poussait inexorablement vers le bas. Se laisser bercer par le flot du ruisseau. Jusqu'à ce que les profondeurs de l'océan vous aspirent.

Mais il était si gentil, si attentionné. Son côté artiste me faisait craquer. Et jamais un mot au-dessus de l'autre. Il m'adorait.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il devient. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis des mois. Je l'ai bien cherché tu me diras, je n'avais qu'à lui envoyer mes nouvelles coordonnées lorsque j'ai changé de numéro il y a un an.

Je ne veux pas penser à il y a un an.

Je ne veux pas penser au passé.

Qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me fiche la paix, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Ma vie sera-t-elle toujours un enfer ? Je n'en peux plus.

Il faut que je sorte.

Et qu'on me coupe la tête !

*

*

*

_Mercredi 21 décembre_

Chère Marina,

Je suis calmée, rassure-toi.

Je suis finalement sortie hier. J'ai fui la foule en me réfugiant le long des quais. Une longue balade nappée de brouillard, ponctuée par les cris réguliers des dockers. J'ai marché longtemps, très longtemps, perdue dans mes pensées. Chacun de mes pas piétinait la folie, prenait la voie de la raison. De la guérison. Le froid gelait les microbes qui empoisonnaient mon âme, l'engourdissant jusqu'au bien-être.

Une idée germait dans mon esprit, confuse, délicate. Je ne l'effleurais que du bout des doigts, ne voulant pas la faire fuir. Je l'ai apprivoisée, sans lui dessiner de mouton. Et la rose a fini par éclore, révélant son secret parfumé.

Lola ne me connaît pas.

Oh, ça peut sembler stupide, je le reconnais, mais pour moi un monde s'écroule. Cette vérité est si simple qu'elle en est alarmante. Comment ma vie peut-elle être si intimement liée à celle d'un être me connaissant si peu, si mal ?

Enfin non, pas " si mal ". Ce que Lola sait de moi est véridique. Mais elle ne voit que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Elle ne possède que le présent.

Car ce que la rose m'a révélée, c'est que Lola et moi n'avons jamais parlé du passé. Ni de l'avenir.

Sur ce deuxième point, c'est normal, puisque nous ne savons ni l'une ni l'autre où nous mène le flot de la vie. Nous sommes deux bouées se laissant porter au gré du courant.

Mais le passé… Comment imaginer, au regard de nos existences si particulières, que nous n'ayons jamais partagé nos expériences respectives ? Se souvenir des belles choses rend-t-il la réalité plus amère ? Oui, sans doute.

Mais j'ai un avantage sur Lola : sa vie n'a aucun secret pour moi. Son dossier au FBI était épais, j'ai pu retracer toute son existence.

Mais je ne sais pas… Hier, quelque chose me dérangeait, me mettait mal à l'aise. Il m'en fallait plus. Beaucoup plus. J'avais besoin d'affirmer notre relation, il fallait que je me prouve à moi-même que le lien qui nous unit ne se limite pas au partage d'un trois pièces et d'une télé.

Grâce à son dossier au FBI, je savais qu'il existait une biographie sur sa mère. J'ai donc tourné les talons et je me suis arrêtée à la première librairie que j'ai croisée. De retour à la maison, je me suis plongée dans cette biographie, cette épopée devrais-je dire. Et ma lecture a été fructueuse au-delà des mes espérances. Je sais désormais tout du passé de Lola, de ses racines qui expliquent bien des choses sur le trublion qui partage ma vie.

Je change de stylo : il me faudra beaucoup d'encre pour retracer l'épopée de cette famille homérique.

* * *

Tout commence en 1926. Marthe Fesnaud, fille aînée d'un couple de paysans, voit le jour dans un village de Normandie, en France.

Une très belle femme, d'après les illustrations. Une crinière aussi rousse que son caractère flamboyant.

Elle vit une enfance paisible, jusqu'à ce que la guerre n'éclate. Son père, envoyé au front, meurt en juin 1940 lors de la bataille de Dunkerque. Marthe a quatorze ans et passe son adolescence à élever ses cinq frères et sœurs pendant que sa mère cultive les champs avec Jean, le frère cadet. Le gros de la récolte étant réquisitionné par l'armée nazie, la survie de la famille est un combat de chaque instant. Marthe est confrontée très tôt, trop tôt, à l'âpreté de la vie. A sa vitalité naturelle se forgent une volonté farouche et un insatiable appétit de vivre.

Déjà elle écoute en cachette la BBC avec sa mère. Les deux femmes iront jusqu'à héberger quelques heures un parachutiste anglais perdu lors d'une mission de reconnaissance.

Lorsque le débarquement a lieu en juin 1944, Marthe, à peine majeure, veut apporter son aide dans la mesure de ses moyens. Elle n'est pas érudite, certes, mais elle n'a peur de rien. Son audace et son obstination lui valent un poste d'aide-soignante dans un hôpital de fortune à l'arrière front.

C'est là qu'elle rencontre John Callaghan, jeune brancardier américain de vingt ans. Oh pas un héros de guerre, seulement un pauvre gosse noyé dans les flots d'hémoglobine environnants et ne rêvant que de retrouver sa terre natale, la Californie.

Marthe tombe follement amoureuse de lui. Elle apprend l'anglais, tente de lui enseigner le français. Peu à peu, des liens se nouent.

A la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme veut rentrer chez lui. Il aspire à la douceur du foyer familial. Mais Marthe se bat, encore et toujours, cherchant à retenir l'homme de sa vie. Elle endosse tous les costumes, ceux de mère et de femme, afin de le satisfaire. Et ça marche.

John et Marthe se marient en 1946 et décident de faire de leurs différentes origines une force. Ils fondent un café où John, doux rêveur, fait découvrir à la jeunesse française les grands noms du jazz outre-Atlantique, Glenn Miller et Bing Crosby en tête. Découvertes qu'il fait également en matière de jeunes artistes français prometteurs : Piaf, Montand, Brel…

Je connais un peu ces chanteurs, ce sont leurs morceaux que Lola joue les soirs où elle veut que je la laisse tranquille.

En 1953, le couple donne naissance à une petite fille. Elle s'appellera Audrey. Peut-être en référence à la nouvelle icône du cinéma américain, Audrey Hepburn ? En tout cas, un prénom connu et porté sur les deux rives jouxtant l'océan Atlantique.

Pratique lorsque, en juin 1971, le couple de cafetiers envoie sa fille aux Etats-Unis. L'occasion de lui faire découvrir l'autre partie de ses racines. Audrey s'installe chez une tante à Los Angeles.

Coup de cœur : Audrey aime la frivolité et l'extravagance qui l'entourent. On est bien loin de l'austérité normande !

A sa demande, ses parents l'autorisent à rester chez sa tante le temps de ses études de droit à l'UCLA. Mais Audrey raconte qu'une autre motivation l'avait poussée à rester aux Etats-Unis : cet été-là, elle avait flirté avec le mouvement hippie et ne souhaitait pas quitter la communauté de joyeux drills avec qui elle usait et parfois abusait des paradis artificiels.

Ses années d'étude sont celles de l'ouverture, de l'hédonisme, mais aussi ses débuts de militante : avec ses camarades, elle dénonce la guerre au Viêt-Nam.

En 1976, Audrey termine ses études alors que le mouvement hippie s'essouffle. Elle a grandi et choisit de se lancer dans un nouveau combat, qui sera celui de toute sa vie : elle s'oppose à la peine de mort qui vient d'être rétablie aux Etats-Unis.

Elle installe son cabinet à New York mais parcourt tous les Etats-Unis, bête de travail qu'on surnomme très vite " la lionne " à cause de sa chevelure. Rousse. Comme celle de sa mère.

Elle est partout, défendant chaque accusé risquant la peine capitale. Elle sauve parfois leur tête. Pas toujours.

En novembre 1982, elle revient du Texas où elle a assisté à la mise à mort d'un de ses clients. Elle va prendre un verre dans un bar en bas de son cabinet et Stuart Hayles vient l'accoster. Il a vingt-deux ans, elle en a sept de plus. Il la séduit, mais elle n'est pas intéressée.

Stuart ne lâche pas prise ; ils se revoient régulièrement, pendant des mois. Ensemble, ils discutent politique et littérature : Stuart rêve de devenir écrivain. Il se consacre tout entier à sa passion, subventionné par la fortune familiale. Mais la lionne ne cède pas aux avances du " fils à papa ", refusant de se lancer dans une relation qui pourrait entraver sa carrière.

Et puis… L'anecdote est trop belle pour ne pas être racontée.

Toujours dans ses mémoires, Audrey raconte qu'un soir elle a trouvé dans sa boîte aux lettres un livre. Celui de Stuart. Imprimé dans une presse professionnelle ! Ca signifiait que le jeune homme avait trouvé un éditeur ! Elle est remontée chez elle et a commencé à parcourir l'ouvrage.

Plusieurs passages du roman sont retranscris dans le livre. Une déclaration d'amour à l'état brut. Stuart raconte son histoire avec Audrey, leur rencontre, son coup de foudre à sens unique. Sa douleur aussi.

Mais revenons à Audrey. Elle raconte que, lorsqu'elle a fini sa lecture, elle a pris son manteau, bien décidée à trouver Stuart malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Elle n'a pas eu à le faire.

Il se tenait là, sur le seuil de sa porte.

L'autobiographie de "la lionne", c'est Stuart qui l'a rédigée.

Voilà comment est née le 18 août 1986 Lola Hayles-Callaghan.

* * *

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout cela, et pourquoi cette lecture me révèle tant de choses sur ma colocataire… Mais parce que Lola n'est que le fruit de l'histoire de ses ancêtres. On ne peut la cerner qu'en réalisant combien sa force est issue de ses origines.

Sa famille n'est qu'une succession de femmes de caractère, allant chacune un peu plus loin dans l'engagement, un peu plus loin dans le combat. Dans la réussite aussi.

Crois-tu que cela soit un hasard que Lola la brune se teigne les cheveux en rouge ? Je ne crois pas… J'y vois là le moyen d'affirmer sa filiation avec ces femmes d'exception qu'elle considère sans nul doute comme des modèles.

Des femmes entières qui se sont épanouies auprès d'hommes qui leur apportaient une douceur et une fragilité qu'elles ne se permettaient pas. Refusant de dévoiler leur propre sensibilité, elles la retrouvaient au sein de leurs amants bohèmes.

Lola est un mixe de ses aïeux : elle a la force et le militantisme de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Mais, comme son père et son grand-père, elle possède également une aspiration créatrice qui lui permet d'exprimer ses failles et ses fêlures.

Car Lola est fêlée, déchirée, mutilée.

Des failles qui s'expliquent cette fois par sa propre vie, et non pas par un quelconque héritage.

Mon Dieu, il est deux heures du matin ! Heureusement que je ne travaille pas demain ! Une bonne journée en perspective, car le jeudi soir est la traditionnelle soirée " Bitches'night " avec Lola : soirée gavage-de-crème-glacée-et-de-télé à médire sur quiconque passe à l'écran !

Peut-être l'occasion de vérifier si ma colocataire me connaît si mal que ça ?

En tout cas ça fera du bien de la voir, elle passe ses soirées dehors en ce moment. Serait-il très mal de dire que je hais les couples ?

Allez, au dodo !

*

*

*

_Jeudi 22 décembre_

Salut Marina,

C'est définitif : je hais les couples. Il est sept heures, et je suis déjà debout. Merci à Lola et à sa discrétion légendaire lorsqu'elle rentre à l'aube !

Enfin, essayons de voir le côté positif des choses : je profiterai davantage de mon jour de repos ! Je vais de ce pas me lancer dans la chasse aux acariens -ces monstrueuses petites bêtes qui se faufilent partout- avant d'aller chez la sorcière.

A plus tard !

*

*

*

_ Jeudi 22 Décembre 2011_

Notes du psychologue Marilyn Froes

Patiente : Veronica Mars

Séance 20

Séance en demi-teinte. Si Melle Mars a semblé manifestement plus à l'aise lors de cette rencontre, sa posture face à l'expérience du journal intime se révèle inquiétante.

Point positif : pour la première fois, Melle Mars s'est installée confortablement dans le canapé, et ce dès son arrivée. Elle a immédiatement ouvert son journal intime et l'a parcouru. Visiblement, une vingtaine de pages a été rédigée, ce qui est largement satisfaisant. Après sa lecture, elle a aussitôt donné ses impressions. Je cite ses propos :

« Tout d'abord, je suis plus à l'aise avec le principe de journal intime. Avant je la vouvoyais alors que désormais je la tutoie. »

C'est cette phrase, a priori innocente, qui éveille mes craintes : qui est ce « la » sous-entendu par la patiente ?

Je distingue deux possibilités :

- Soit Melle Mars s'adresse à sa mère ou à une amie. Auquel cas cela signifie qu'elle ne se confie pas totalement, puisqu'il est clair qu'elle est incapable de se livrer à une tierce personne en l'état actuel des choses.

- Soit elle s'adresse à une entité imaginaire. Ici, le procédé serait tout simplement dangereux. Etant donnée la fragilité de Melle Mars, il est à redouter qu'une quelconque création schizophrène fragiliserait davantage sa santé mentale, au lieu de la soigner.

J'ai demandé à Melle Mars qui était ce « la ». Elle n'a pas souhaité répondre.

« Ensuite, j'ai parlé un peu de mon passé. Mais inutile de crier victoire : je n'ai pas parlé de ce que vous croyez »

Voici une information fort intéressante, mais le sous-entendu qu'elle contient l'est encore davantage : même si Melle Mars demeure actuellement incapable de parler de son traumatisme, elle y a fait – pour la première fois- spontanément référence. Certes, dans une position de défense et de sarcasme, mais référence néanmoins.

« Enfin, je remarque que je parle sans cesse de la même personne. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte jusque là. »

Melle Mars s'est alors tue et a conservé le silence jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Pas un silence frondeur. Il dénotait au contraire une véritable réflexion personnelle, que je n'ai bien entendu pas brisée.

**Bilan :**** séance en demi-teinte. Melle Mars semble s'être prise au jeu de la confidence au sein de son journal intime, et cette expérience l'amène –comme je l'espérais- à réfléchir sur sa propre existence. Il faudra néanmoins s'assurer, lors des séances à venir, de la salubrité des conditions d'écriture mises en place.**

*

*

*

_Vendredi 23 Décembre_

Chère Marina,

Si tu savais à quel point je me sens seule…

Lorsque je suis rentrée hier, un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite m'attendait sur la table basse :

« Salut Vera. Cas de force majeur, la Bitches'night devra attendre la semaine prochaine ! Bonne soirée. Biz biz. Lola »

« Cas de force majeur », laisse-moi rire ! Depuis quand tirer son coup est-il un cas de force majeur ?

Je deviens vulgaire, excuse-moi. C'est juste que…

Oui, c'est ça : je suis en colère. Ca bouillonne en moi… Mon sang s'est transformé en un magma visqueux qui brûle chacun de mes organes, chacun des pores de ma peau. J'étouffe. Je suffoque. Je suis en rage, je voudrais tout briser sur mon passage.

Elle n'a pas le droit. Voilà, c'est ça, elle n'a pas le droit. C'est moi, moi qui suis le centre de son monde. Tout comme elle est le centre du mien. Non, c'est plus que ça : elle est mon monde, et je dois être le sien. Parce que si je n'ai plus ça, je n'ai plus rien. Si elle disparaît, je n'ai plus de monde, plus de vie, plus d'envie. Je n'ai qu'elle. Et elle doit n'avoir que moi.

Je suis jalouse. Voilà. Je le reconnais, tu es contente ? « La jalousie est le pire de tous les maux » disait La Rochefoucauld. Eh bien il avait raison…

Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas lesbienne. Il n'est pas question d'amour entre Lola et moi.

C'est bien plus que ça.

Mais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… Personne ne peut comprendre. A part elle.

Ironie du sort, j'ai compris la puissance de notre lien hier, chez la sorcière. En fait, lorsque j'ai relu mon journal, je me suis rendue compte qu'il parlait bien plus de sa vie que de la mienne.

Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, puisqu'elle est ma vie.

Je vis à travers elle, je respire à travers elle. Je ris grâce à elle. Je vibre à cause d'elle.

Et jusqu'à la semaine dernière, la réciproque était vraie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Il n'arrive…

Je me sens si seule.

Heureusement que tu es là. Bon, tu n'existes pas vraiment, mais tu es très pratique en ces temps où je n'ai plus personne vers qui me tourner.

C'est la sorcière qui doit être contente : son expérience fonctionne. Ca m'énerve de l'avouer, mais son projet est plutôt bénéfique.

Enfin, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César : tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances: JAMAIS je n'aurais cru tenir un jour mon journal intime ! Je crois que si, à seize ans, Mrs James m'avait proposé de tenir un journal, je lui aurais répondu quelque chose du genre : « Mais bien sûr, ça ira très bien avec les posters de licorne dans ma chambre ! »

Mais la vie a voulu que cette expérience coïncide avec le moment où Lola m'abandonnait.

D'où ton utilité.

Pas très gentil de parler comme ça de quelqu'un, excuse-moi si je t'ai blessée.

Enfin bref… Je me sens un peu mieux.

Par contre Lola commence sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles avec son Radiohead ! Elle l'écoute à longueur de journée en ce moment, jusqu'au moment fatal où le claquement de la porte d'entrée signera son départ vers d'autres horizons.

Il est 18h30, ça ne devrait plus tarder…

Je le déteste.

*

*

*

_Samedi 24 Décembre_

Chère Marina,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a osé faire ! C'est… C'est ahurissant ! Vraiment, elle a plus de culot qu'une ampoule ! Non mais j'hallucine…

Elle l'a invité ! Son mec, elle l'a invité ! Enfin invité… « Imposé » serait plus juste !

Je tombe des nues là… Déjà que Wallace a la gentillesse de l'inviter pour me faire plaisir, mais elle trouve en plus le moyen d'imposer la présence d'un parfait inconnu !

« Il n'est pas de New York, il est seulement de passage ici pour le boulot… Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser tout seul le jour de Noël ! »

Eh ben qu'elle le rejoigne son étalon, qu'ils aillent au resto, qu'ils prennent une chambre, je sais pas moi ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je lui ai dit.

« Impossible, il vous a déjà acheté des cadeaux ! »

J'ai cru m'étrangler : parce qu'en plus il allait falloir lui faire un cadeau ?

« Oh mais ce n'est pas grand-chose… Il était tellement gêné quand je lui ai dit que vous l'aviez invité qu'il a voulu vous remercier… »

Mais il ne fallait pas voyons, l'invitation venait droit du cœur !

Non mais là, franchement, elle dépasse les bornes. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai dû téléphoner à Wallace pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

« Prévois un couvert de plus pour demain midi Wallichou, Lola a les hormones en ébullition ! Mais n'oublie pas la capote en guise de rince-doigts surtout ! »

Et cet idiot, il n'a même pas refusé. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté…

« Non mais t'es sûr ? Parce que si ça pose le moindre problème…

- Non non, c'est cool V. Et puis comme dit le dicton : « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » »

Grr…

Heureusement, je commence à bosser à 15h. La torture sera de courte durée…

Oui, je sais, je suis pathétique. Je devrais me réjouir pour elle, mon amie, mon âme sœur… Si je l'aimais vraiment, je devrais être heureuse qu'elle parvienne à reconstruire sa vie.

Eh ben non.

Je m'en fiche, je me suis vengée : son mec, je lui ai acheté un shampoing. J'espère qu'il a les cheveux gras, l'effet n'en sera que plus réussi !

*

*

*

_Dimanche 25 Décembre_

Pas lui. Par pitié, tous mais pas Lui.


	5. Deuxième partie : D Lo

**Deuxième partie:**

**D. LO**


	6. Du 26 Décembre 2011 au 28 Décembre 2011

**De : loganecholls . d-lo . com **

**A : richardcasablancas . d-lo . com **

**Envoyé le 26.12.2011, 10h21**

Salut Dick,

Dis, t'es au courant que les téléphones portables ne fonctionnent que lorsqu'ils sont branchés, même à Hawaï ? Non parce que ça fait quand même une semaine que j'essaie de te joindre, et je crois que je viens d'exploser ta messagerie. T'as de la chance, parce que je crois que c'est ta tête que j'exploserais si je t'avais sous la main, là tout de suite…

Alors, t'as du neuf pour Coco Ho ? Elle accepte de signer avec ou pas ? Il faut que tu me tiennes au courant, tu sais à quel point c'est important qu'on la sponsorise pourtant !

Bon, ici les pourparlers avec Karl Marilghton se révèlent plus compliqués que prévus. Les prix qu'il demande pour la fabrication de la Speedsurfing sont exorbitants ! J'ai obtenu une ristourne de 2,5% vendredi. Là il est parti à Minneapolis pour Noël, mais il revient mercredi. Je reste donc sur New York et je renégocie. Je voudrais obtenir 4% ; de toute façon je crois pas qu'on pourra obtenir plus. Je me demande si on devrait pas changer de fabricant ?

Je te tiens au courant de toute façon … moi.

Sinon, il s'est passé un drôle de truc hier. J'ai revu une ancienne connaissance à nous…

Un indice : elle est petite, blonde et c'est l'ennemie jurée de Madison.

Oui, Veronica.

Elle a changé. Elle s'est coupée les cheveux, elle est coiffée comme après la mort de Lilly, en pétard. Ca lui va bien.

C'était assez … bizarre de la revoir. On ne s'y attendait pas, l'un comme l'autre.

Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de Lola lundi (avant que tu n'éteignes ton portable…) ? Ben en fait, la fameuse « Vera » dont elle me parlait tout le temps, c'était Veronica.

Et vu la réaction de notre blondinette, je ne pense pas qu'elle connaissait l'identité de l'invité mystère. Ca prouve que Lola est du genre discret. Tant mieux, j'aime ça. Je crois que j'ai assez donné niveau paparazzi.

Sur le coup, il y a eu un long silence. Et puis finalement Jackie (ah ouais, parce qu'en fait Lola m'avait invité à passer Noël chez Wallace Fennel. Il s'est remis avec Jackie Cook, ils se marient en juin prochain) a poussé un cri de joie et elle m'a sauté dans les bras.

Lola était complètement perdue, alors V lui a expliqué qu'on se connaissait depuis le collège, qu'on avait même été amis à une époque.

« Amis ». Très jolie manière de signifier « Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me rappeler de notre histoire ». Je n'ai pas relevé, ce n'aurait pas été délicat de toute manière.

Bref… T'as intérêt à répondre à ce mail dans les 24 heures, sinon je fais l'aller-retour New York / Hawaï sur la journée, et je te fous dans un avion pour qu'on échange les rôles : tu pars négocier le prix de la fabrication des planches à New York, et je m'occupe de Coco Ho au soleil. C'est clair ?

L.

*

*

*

_Lundi 26 Décembre_

Chère Marina,

Je croyais connaître la douleur. Je n'en connaissais que l'ombre.

Je viens de l'effleurer, de la caresser, de la pénétrer.

Je suis Douleur.

Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde, il ne me touchera plus.

J'observe. Je vois.

Pour la première fois.

La vie pullule autour de moi, vaste maladie incurable qui ne trouvera son salut que dans la mort.

Pourquoi s'évertuent-elles à poursuivre leur danse ridicule, ces minuscules particules que la misère accumule ?

Des molécules. Voilà ce que nous sommes.

Oui, de simples molécules que le vide relie, allie, délie.

Le vide. Le néant.

J'aimerais y plonger. Oublier.

« Le plus difficile dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre. »

Logan.

Lola est amoureuse de Logan. Lola fait l'amour à Logan.

Mais je n'ai plus mal.

Les larmes ont expié mon chagrin. Je ne ressens plus rien.

Je suis Douleur, souffrir est ma raison d'être.

Plus de cause, plus de raison.

Souffrir est ma mission.

J'avais une vie, avant. Petite molécule grisée par la valse de l'existence.

Et dans cette danse, Logan était mon partenaire.

Un pas en avant, je t'aime.

Un pas en arrière, au revoir.

Un pas en avant, je t'aime.

Un pas en arrière, adieu.

La chanson est terminée. Les couples se sont séparés, de nouvelles alliances se sont formées.

Lola et Logan virevoltent au cœur de la piste. Leur couple aimante tous les regards.

Lola a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon ébouriffé. Elle rit aux éclats.

Le regard de Logan est plongé dans le sien. Il ouvre la voie, la guide au travers des embûches qui entravent leur chemin.

Epanouis.

Heureux.

Le spectacle est splendide depuis ma chaise, sur le bas-côté.

Regarde ! Wallace et Jackie les ont rejoints !

Jackie rayonne en blanc, lovée dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Les yeux mi-clos, elle a fourré sa tête dans sa nuque.

Ils sont beaux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Mais… Que se passe-t-il ? Qui a éteint les projecteurs ?

Je tâtonne dans l'obscurité…

Mon cœur s'emballe, la tête me tourne…

Je crois que la lumière revient. Oui, je ne me trompe pas. Où suis-je ?

J'ai dix-sept ans, je mène une enquête. Pourquoi suis-je dans un motel ?

Je ne sais pas, mais il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Il est là, sur la passerelle. Il m'attend.

Je me sens plus légère tout à coup ; tout mon être est sourire. Et pourtant, je tente de le masquer.

Il est mon meilleur ennemi, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

Je fourre les mains dans mon jean tandis qu'il me demande si ça va. Seul un petit bruit parvient à sortir de ma gorge. Trop serrée. J'ai mal au ventre aussi. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je ne comprends pas, les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Ca tourne… Je me sens happée par un tourbillon que je ne peux contrôler.

Se raccrocher à quelque chose…

J'ouvre les yeux : je l'ai embrassé. J'ai embrassé Logan. Qu'est-ce que…

Je secoue la tête. J'ai chaud. Je me sens stupide. Je dois partir.

Il me retient.

Sa main sur mon bras, et c'est tout mon être qui frémit.

J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir tant mon corps est oppressé. Tant mon cœur est oppressé.

Je me retourne. Il m'embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont si chaudes. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Sa bouche me rend mon âme, m'insuffle la vie.

Je n'étais plus rien, je suis son tout. Je n'étais plus personne, je suis sienne.

Se laisser emporter…

Je vis.

Bas les masques : je t'aime.

La pénombre se fait peu à peu. Je le sens s'éloigner de moi, je voudrais résister. Je ne peux pas.

Lumière. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en train de le quitter. Il ne réagit pas très bien, il parle de plus en plus fort. J'ai un peu peur.

Il projette une lampe contre le mur. J'ai vraiment peur maintenant, j'ignore jusqu'où peuvent le mener ses coups de sang.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir…

Au revoir.

Nuit. J'ai froid.

Une musique familière résonne et prend de l'ampleur à mesure que mes muscles roidis se mettent en mouvement.

J'ai dix-huit ans. C'est le bal du lycée.

Je suis dans ses bras.

Ses yeux sont rivés dans les miens.

Son regard particulier qui transperce mon corps, pénètre mon être, bouleverse son âme.

« I don't want to hurt you. I don't wanna make you sway, like I know I've done before. I will not do it anymore..."

Une promesse?

Un pas en avant: je t'aime.

Silence. Il m'abandonne.

Ténèbres. Je frissonne.

J'ai vingt ans, je suis dans sa chambre.

Je tremble de colère : il vient de défigurer Piz. Il a appris pour nos ébats sur Internet et l'a tenu pour responsable.

Il me parle de notre présumée amitié, de ma protection.

Je ne l'écoute plus.

Mon regard s'obscurcit, mon esprit s'envole vers d'autres horizons.

La solution est là Veronica. Tu as fermé les yeux trop longtemps. Tu as toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire, mais tu n'as jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire.

Il faut que je lui dise…

C'est la seule chose à faire.

Plus jamais de pas en avant sans cela.

Ca fait mal. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Comme trois ans plus tôt, j'ai la gorge serrée, le ventre noué. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir.

Et pourtant il le faut.

C'est la seule chose à faire Veronica.

« Tu es sorti de ma vie. Pour toujours. »

Je n'ai pas pu le regarder dans les yeux pour le dernier mot. Je fais volte-face.

Tenir bon.

Ne pas tomber, ne pas vomir.

Je ferme les portes derrière moi.

Adieu.

*

*

*

_Mardi 27 Décembre_

Chère Marina,

Je flotte.

Je me sens légère.

Tout est sa place, tout est bien.

Ma décision est prise : je ne dirai rien à Lola.

La roue du destin fait admirablement les choses. Elle a sacrifié Oliver. Je sacrifierai Logan. Je croyais avoir assez donné. Mais visiblement je n'avais pas donné ce qu'il fallait.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver à cette décision, moi qui, il y a deux jours encore, ne supportais pas la simple idée que Lola s'éloigne de moi ?

Mais parce que Lola ne s'est pas éloignée de moi. Lola ne pourra jamais s'éloigner de moi.

On n'oublie pas la mort. On l'accepte. On fait avec.

Hier, après t'avoir écrit, je me suis allongée dans mon lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Plus de plafond.

Le ciel. Les étoiles. La brise légère caressant mon visage.

Et puis… Les premières notes de musique ont résonné.

Je l'attendais depuis des jours, cette chanson sans parole. Je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas, que le revers de sa rencontre avec Logan ne se ferait guère plus attendre. Je savais que bientôt le passé la rattraperait, l'envelopperait, et que, inexorablement, la culpabilité la recouvrerait. Culpabilité de vivre.

Lola ne se contente plus de vivre : elle revit.

La crise allait être terrible…

Depuis des jours, je me demandais ce que je devrais faire, dire, au moment fatidique. Et, quoique j'aie honte de te l'avouer aujourd'hui, je penchais alors pour une non-intervention.

Qu'elle aille se détruire, qu'elle aille briser son couple flambant neuf, et qu'elle me revienne !

Mais, bien entendu, ce n'était pas la solution.

Et là, hier, tout est devenu évident. Limpide.

Je n'entendais plus sa musique, la mienne avait pris le dessus.

C'était à moi d'agir, tout reposait entre mes mains désormais.

Je me suis levée, je suis allée dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais lui dire, mais j'étais dans un tel état de plénitude que je ne doutais pas que les mots viendraient d'eux-mêmes.

Lorsque j'entre, elle me tourne le dos. Assise à sa coiffeuse, en pleine séance de maquillage, elle relève la tête et m'observe dans le miroir.

Je dis seulement :

« Non ».

Son regard se noircit encore un peu plus et elle se retourne. Elle va me lancer une de ces répliques cinglantes, je la connais. Alors je la devance :

« Oliver est mort, Lola. »

Son visage se défait. C'est la première fois que je prononce son nom depuis qu'elle vit chez moi. Jusqu'alors j'en étais incapable. Mais plus rien ne me touche, je peux briser tous les tabous. Plus rien ne me fait peur. Sauf la perdre, elle.

« Tais-toi. »

Ses mots sont à peine audibles, poussés dans un sifflement menaçant. Chacune des boucles de ses cheveux est un serpent qui ondule, prêt à mordre.

« Oliver est mort, Lola.

- Tais-toi ! »

Le visage contracté, elle se précipite sur moi et saisit brutalement mon bras. Les serpents s'enroulent autour de sa tête, ils ouvrent leur gueule et dévoilent leurs crocs.

« Je ne me tairai pas Lola. Je t'aime Lola. »

Son visage se décompose.

« Tu as Logan maintenant. La vie t'offre une nouvelle chance. Saisis-la. »

Ses sourcils se froncent, sa mâchoire se crispe. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire, la plus complexe, la plus intrigante, que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu as le droit, plus que quiconque au monde, au bonheur. Tu le mérites. Et je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher. »

Le silence tombe. Je reprends :

« Il te rendra heureuse. C'est un homme bien. »

Les mots viennent tout seuls, c'est si facile !

Lola m'observe. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

Je n'avais vu pleurer Lola qu'une seule fois. Le jour où je lui ai annoncé qu'Oliver était mort. Le jour de notre rencontre.

D'abord le silence.

Et puis, après d'interminables secondes, le cri. Ce cri. Celui qui a tatoué mon cœur à jamais.

L'effondrement, lent, au ralenti.

Et enfin les larmes.

Je lui prends la main, je la fais s'asseoir à la coiffeuse. Délicatement. Je m'empare d'un coton et je commence à la démaquiller. Tout doucement.

Elle a fermé les yeux. Je sais qu'elle ne peut plus parler. Alors c'est moi qui parle.

Je lui raconte Logan, petit ami de ma meilleure amie au collège, Lilly. Je lui raconte tout ce que Lilly m'a dit.

Je lui raconte ses colères, ses coups de sang.

Je lui raconte ses bêtises, son humour.

Je lui raconte sa présence, sa tendresse.

Je lui raconte l'homme qu'elle aime.

Je lui raconte le regard qu'elle posait sur lui à Noël, ce regard dévorant d'amour et de désir. Et je lui raconte son regard à lui, toute la profondeur de ses sentiments, toute l'admiration qu'il lui porte. Il est pudique, il tente comme d'habitude de le cacher. Mais ça crève les yeux : ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se ressemblent. Deux écorchés vifs qui masquent leurs failles derrière une fausse assurance… Ils seront heureux.

Lola ouvre les yeux. Ils sont redevenus verts. Une douceur et une tendresse inouïes les animent. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour dans les yeux de Lola. Dans les yeux de personne. Elle ouvre la bouche, elle murmure :

« Je t'aime Vera. »

Je sais. Je l'ai toujours su.

*

*

*

_Mercredi 28 Décembre_

Chère Marina,

Il est quatre heures du matin, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Combien de fois le néon rouge du motel a-t-il clignoté depuis mon arrivée ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter à 728.

Je les entends encore. Les bruits. Je les entends encore.

Je suis allée au cinéma ce soir.

J'avais dit à Lola d'inviter Logan à la maison. Elle devait se changer les idées.

Lorsqu'elle est rentrée du _Sunnydale_, je l'ai aidée à se pomponner, à préparer le dîner. Et puis je suis partie.

Je suis donc allée au cinéma. Une comédie. Ensuite j'ai traîné en ville. J'ai bu un café brûlant à Washington Square pour me réchauffer. Beaucoup plus sympa que Central Park…

A minuit, je me suis dit que leur soirée devait être terminée, alors je suis rentrée. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que je les ai entendus.

Les soupirs.

Les gémissements.

Plus une seule goutte de sang dans mon corps.

Je suis restée immobile, plusieurs minutes.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

J'étais Lola.

La paume de ma main remontait lentement le long de son torse, tandis que ma langue chatouillait le creux de son ventre.

Son odeur.

Je ne saurais la décrire, mais je la reconnaîtrais parmi mille.

A chacun de mes baisers, son bassin se contractait de plaisir. Ma main remontait jusqu'à son cou, sa joue.

Sa peau.

Douce et rugueuse à la fois.

Comme lui.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Il n'était pas là. Il était là-bas, avec elle.

Souffrance.

Je suis allée te chercher dans ma chambre et je suis sortie, sur la pointe des pieds, pour atterrir ici.

Mais je les entends toujours.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de supporter.

Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux ; je vais jusqu'à lui sacrifier mon dernier souvenir. Et je suis heureuse de le faire, sincèrement.

Mais, malgré tout, la douleur gronde en moi. Je la sens rugir, là-bas, au fond, folle de rage, enchaînée par mon amour pour Lola. Mais elle se débat et elle finira par rompre ses chaînes. Et alors, libérée de son entrave, elle ravagera tout sur son passage.

Elle me tuera, je le sais.

Je suis déjà à moitié morte, ce sera rapide.

Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Envers et contre tout, la petite molécule veut vivre.

La vie, à défaut d'autre chose.

*

*

*

_Mercredi 28 Décembre_

Chère Marina,

J'ai démissionné.

Ce midi, Luke m'a demandé de servir la table 13 en plus de mes tables habituelles. J'ai protesté, arguant que mes dix tables étaient occupées et que la 13 se trouvait à l'autre bout du restaurant.

La vérité, c'est que cette table est au cœur de la zone de Lola, et que je n'avais pas envie de la croiser toutes les cinq minutes.

Toujours est-il que Luke a insisté : le client ne voulait personne d'autre. Je lui ai demandé depuis quand les clients faisaient la loi au _Sunnydale_. Le ton est monté, une dispute a éclaté. J'ai fini par m'incliner.

C'était Logan.

Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis figée. Il a relevé la tête et a souri.

C'est là que j'ai compris.

J'ai ravalé ma salive et je me suis approchée, un bloc-notes et un crayon à la main.

« Que prendra monsieur pour déjeuner ?

- Un café et … une conversation. »

Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Moi ?

« Tu sais que Lola est là…

- C'est toi que je suis venu voir. »

Je me suis mordue les lèvres pour ravaler le fichu sourire qui y montait.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je suis au courant pour … ce qui t'est arrivé. J'ai essayé de te contacter à l'époque mais tu avais changé de numéro. Je voulais… »

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir. J'ai tourné les talons et je suis revenue cinq minutes plus tard avec son café.

« Voici votre café monsieur. En revanche, je suis désolée, mais j'ai vérifié : nous n'avons de « conversation » au menu.

- Je devrais peut-être essayer « Vous êtes fou » en bas de la rue, c'est ça ? »

Mon estomac s'est retourné.

Mais à quoi tu joues Logan ?

Il a sorti un billet de dix dollars de son portefeuille et m'a proposé de garder la monnaie. J'ai sorti huit dollars de mon tablier et les ai posés sur la table.

« Merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. A aucun niveau. »

Et c'est tout.

Je suis une idiote. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…

Le jour de Noël, il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas dire que nous étions sortis ensemble. Pour Lola.

Mais ce jour-là, il a également eu l'élégance de ne pas avoir de geste tendre vis-à-vis d'elle. Et ça, c'était pour moi. Parce qu'il savait, parce qu'il avait deviné ma fragilité. Il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de me blesser. Au cas où…

Aujourd'hui, il fait l'effort de venir au _Sunnydale_, d'ignorer Lola, tout ça pour pouvoir me parler en privé. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire décemment le jour de Noël, devant tout le monde.

A chaque fois, il a cherché à me préserver.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je gâche tout.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Parce que, au moment où il a relevé la tête de la carte, au moment où il m'a vue et que son regard s'est illuminé, au moment où il m'a souri, à ce moment-là, à ce moment-là précis, j'ai compris.

J'ai compris que je ne supporterai jamais de le voir avec une autre. Logan. Je ne supporterai jamais de le voir construire sa vie lorsque la mienne n'est plus qu'un amas de ruines.

Je crève de le savoir avec une autre. Je crève à l'idée que Lola le touche, le caresse. Même si c'est Lola.

Je voudrais être elle, juste une minute. Juste une seconde. Me rappeler combien c'est bon d'être dans ses bras. Savoir que, désormais, plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre, qu'il me protègera.

Il le faisait déjà. Il le ferait encore plus.

Il a changé, il est … posé. Oui c'est ça, il est posé. On sent qu'il aime ce qu'il fait. Il a monté une entreprise de surf, , avec son meilleur ami, je te l'avais dit ?

Il est doux, il est tendre, il est prévenant.

Il ne se laisse plus dominer par ses nerfs, il les contrôle.

Il est serein.

Et pourtant il reste Logan.

Toujours cette fougue, cette vivacité d'esprit, ce petit côté frondeur qui me plaisait tant.

Toujours ce regard profond, ce sourire charnel.

Logan, tout simplement.

Et pourtant, je veux qu'il reste avec Lola.

Parce que notre Nous est terminé, enterré, désintégré. Parce que leur Nous est un jeune bouton de rose réchauffant ses pétales au soleil levant.

Parce que qu'il est le seul, à l'heure actuelle, capable de rendre Lola heureuse.

Et ça, c'est ce que je désire plus que tout au monde.

Mais je ne veux plus souffrir. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne peux plus vivre.

On vit toujours pour quelqu'un.

Les personnes qui se suicident sont celles qui se sentent seules, celles qui ne trouvent plus leur raison d'être dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Alors que, la plupart du temps, elles sont la raison d'être de quelqu'un. Mais elles ne le voient pas.

Je vois.

Je vois que j'étais la raison d'être de Logan et que je ne le suis plus.

Je vois que j'étais la raison d'être de Lola et que je ne le suis plus.

Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, à l'heure où j'ai pourtant le plus besoin d'eux.

Mais je ne dirai rien.

Je ne laisserai pas mon aspiration à la vie gâcher la leur. Ils se sont trouvés. Tout est bien.

Et pour que ça continue, il faut que je m'éloigne d'eux. Parce que le jour où je ne contrôlerai plus ma douleur, je craquerai. Je dirai tout.

Je dois me taire.

Il faut donc que je parte, loin. Très loin. Je ne sais pas encore où. Je verrai.

En attendant mon départ la semaine prochaine, après ma période de préavis, je me suis arrangée avec Angelo pour échanger notre jour de congés. Il prend le jeudi, je prends le vendredi. J'ai téléphoné à la sorcière pour décaler le sacro-saint rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Samedi, Lundi, Mardi. Plus que trois jours. Plus que trois jours à côtoyer Lola au travail et ce sera terminé.

Ils seront heureux. Pour toujours.


	7. Du 29 Décembre 2011 au 31 Décembre 2011

**De : richardcasablancas . d-lo . com**

**A : loganecholls . d-lo . com **

**Envoyé le 29.12.2011 à 10h57**

Hé, relax Bill Gates ! va pas couler parce que Capitaine Dick abandonne le bateau pendant une semaine ! Mais bon, je tiens à ma tête, alors voilà je te réponds… Il doit bien me rester quelques vagues notions d'écriture du CP ? A l'époque j'étais pendu aux lèvres de Miss Sailor, l'institutrice. Pas les lèvres que j'aurais voulues, mais bon… Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier : une brunette de vingt ans avec un cul … mais un cul ! Je te dis que ça !

Ouais, bon, je te sens fulminer derrière ton écran, donc je passe… Ca avance avec Coco Ho. On touche à la fin de la phase « restos-cul-cul » et « mots-doux-à-faire-pâlir-Danielle-Steel-de-jalousie »

Je tiens le bon bout … avant qu'elle ne tienne le mien ! Laisse-moi 48 heures et elle passe sous la couette. Le lendemain, elle signe avec , obligé. T'inquiète, Dick Casanova gère…

Alors comme ça t'as revu Veronica Mars ? Quelle chance ! (J'hésite à effacer cette phrase : on sent l'humour ou pas ? J'aurais dû suivre les cours de CE1, mais Mrs Moon était nettement moins bandante : la chair a tendance à devenir flasque passés 40 ans…) Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Les feux de la rampe l'ont-ils rendue encore plus pimbêche ?

Mouais… Ta Lola m'a l'air beaucoup plus sympathique. Déjà si elle maîtrise le reggaeton, ça peut être qu'une fille bien. Enfin bien… Chaude tout du moins !

Faudrait que tu m'en dises plus sur elle, au cas où ait un jour besoin de ses services… Faut laisser faire les pros dans ce genre de situations tu comprends...

Bon mec, j'ai rendez-vous avec Isabel dans une heure, dans quatre je vais prendre quelques vagues avec Coco et dans huit je dîne avec Barbara.

Tu crois que j'ai une chance si je propose à Coco un plan à quatre ?

Calme-toi papy, je plaisante…

Le grand Dick

*****

*****

***  
**

_Jeudi 29 Décembre_

Chère Marina,

Je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre. Lola est au téléphone avec Logan depuis des heures et je ne supportais plus les « ce sera dur de passer une soirée sans toi », les « vivement demain », et les « mais moi aussi tu me manques ! »

Je suis écœurée.

Je ne l'ai pas forcée à assister à la Bitches'night que je sache ! Elle l'a zappée la semaine dernière et ça ne l'avait pas gênée outre mesure ! Heureusement que je peux me confier à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là…

Une soirée. Une soirée Veronica, courage. Sors ta plus belle carapace, la plus résistante. Tu peux le faire. Elle ne verra rien, elle ne saura rien, elle ne devinera rien. Tu en es capable. Et lorsqu'elle commencera à parler de lui, laisse ton esprit s'évader. A quoi pourrais-tu penser ?

Hum… J'ai beau réfléchir, l'inventaire n'est guère concluant. Pas du boulot. Pas des amis. Pas des amours. Magnifique vie que j'ai là n'est-ce pas ?

Ton voyage ! Voilà, c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à penser à ton voyage ! Mais pour cela, tu dois tout d'abord élire une destination finale, un point de chute, une terre d'asile… Alors Veronica, où veux-tu aller ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée et je ne vois pas.

Allons allons… Réfléchis bien… N'y a-t-il pas un seul endroit au monde que tu aimerais découvrir ?

Découvrir quoi ? Que le monde entier n'est que misère humaine ? Découvrir à chaque nouvelle étape que je suis seule, définitivement ? Découvrir, pour quoi faire ? Dans quel but ? Me construire ? Me reconstruire ? M'as-tu bien lue toutes ces semaines Marina ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis à moitié morte. Et je ne pars pas pour revivre. Je pars pour les laisser vivre … et pour ne plus souffrir.

Je sais Veronica… Je t'ai écoutée, j'ai lu dans ton cœur comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu trouver un endroit où tu te sentirais bien ? Un endroit où tu te sentirais protégée, en sécurité ? Un endroit où tes souffrances s'amoindriraient jusque, peut-être, l'oubli ?

Oui, il y a peut-être… Il y a peut-être Neptune.

Neptune ?

Ma ville natale, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Je sais, c'est juste que je suis étonnée… J'avais cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas cette ville, qu'on t'y avait traitée comme une paria.

C'est vrai.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il est là-bas.

Qui est là-bas ?

Veronica, qui y a-t-il là-bas ?

Il y a P

*****

*****

*****

_Vendredi 30 Décembre 2011_

Notes du psychologue Marilyn Froes

Patiente : Veronica Mars

Séance 21

Séance chaotique.

Melle Mars est entrée telle une furie dans mon cabinet. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de s'asseoir, et a commencé à hurler que j'étais une garce, que je pouvais me mettre mon expérience là où je savais, que mon carnet à la noix elle l'avait jeté à la poubelle, que de toute façon c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, qu'elle allait quitter la ville.

J'ai bien entendu conservé le silence le temps qu'elle déverse sa colère.

Une telle réaction ne peut s'expliquer que par une réussite du procédé mis en place, réussite qui la paralyse de terreur. Je suis certaine qu'elle a fait référence à son traumatisme dans son journal et que, s'en rendant compte, la panique l'a envahie.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt, l'expérience aurait dû s'étaler davantage dans le temps et la préparer psychologiquement à la possibilité que, un jour, elle révèlerait peut-être son secret.

Melle Mars n'était pas prête à perdre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Cette rapidité est d'ailleurs étrange au regard de la suspicion de Melle Mars quant à son suivi psychologique. Il a dû se jouer un événement dans sa vie personnelle ayant agi tel un stimulus. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Après avoir hurlé, Melle Mars est restée plantée là, debout, me défiant du regard. A 14h20 sa montre a sonné, signalant ainsi la fin de la séance. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle a marché à reculons jusqu'à la porte et est sortie.

Bilan : Une séance aussi fructueuse que désastreuse. Le journal intime semble avoir porté ses fruits et permis à Melle Mars de parler de son traumatisme. Néanmoins, l'éclosion semble avoir été trop précoce, la patiente n'y étant pas préparée. Sa réaction a donc été le déni et le rejet de la faute sur ma personne.

Il est à craindre que cette révélation précipitée n'altère l'équilibre de Melle Mars et que Tisiphone ne se réveille, un an plus tard.

*****

*****

*****

**De : loganecholls . d-lo . com **

**A : richardcasablancas . d-lo . com **

**Envoyé le 31.12.2008 à 9h43**

Dick !

Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit avant ton départ ? ON NE COUCHE PAS AVEC LES SURFEUSES POUR LES FAIRE SIGNER AVEC ! Tu fais le coup à chaque fois, sauf qu'ensuite elles veulent casser leur contrat quand elles ont compris quel abruti manipulateur tu es… Et après, qui est-ce qui doit réparer les pots cassés ? C'est papy, comme tu dis si bien ! On va finir par avoir de gros ennuis si tu continues. Donc, papy te prévient : cette fois-ci c'est la dernière fois. Si tu recommences, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'événementiel et du sponsoring, et toi tu t'occuperas de la fabrication et du suivi des commandes. Toute la journée dans un bureau, ça te tente ? Parce que c'est ce qui va t'arriver, je te préviens ! Même si je dois t'attacher à une chaise !

Bon, en attendant, fais-la grimper au dix-huitième ciel s'il le faut, mais qu'elle signe !

Ici, bonnes nouvelles. Karl Marilghton est revenu bien disposé de son week-end familial à Minneapolis (il portait un magnifique pull à son retour d'ailleurs… Je me demande si c'est la mère de Ron Winsley ou celle de Mark Darcy qui l'avait tricoté…) Bref, il nous fait 5.5% de ristourne sur le prix initial. Plus que je n'osais espérer… Champagne mon ami !

Bon, pour changer de sujet, tu me demandes des informations sur la miss Lola. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à autre chose qu'à la taille du bonnet des nanas ? Parce que je te préviens : je lui ai pas demandé… A vue de nez, je dirais un 95C. La taille idéale… Le décolleté irait très bien avec le cul de Miss Sailor, mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis le seul à pouvoir le contempler. Il faut choisir : Coco-Isabel-Barbara ou Lola ?

Bref… Donc tu veux des infos… Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a quelques jours, je n'aurais pas su quoi te répondre : Lola ne parle pas trop d'elle, elle est assez secrète. Mais hier soir, elle a fait un lapsus : « à l'époque où je dessinais ». Elle s'est aussitôt ressaisi et a changé de sujet de conversation. Ca m'a intrigué et j'ai donc tapé « Lola Hayles-Callaghan » sur Google.

Et là surprise…

Tu te souviens que, à la base de tous les problèmes de Veronica l'an passé, il y avait le meurtre de Oliver Ashton ? Eh ben, Lola était la petite amie d'Oliver. J'avais oublié son nom, c'est pour ça que j'avais pas fait le lien plus tôt…

Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi Veronica et elle sont si proches.

Enfin, je me suis pas appesanti sur ces articles, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Veronica me l'a fait clairement comprendre lorsque je suis allée la voir au travail.

En revanche, j'ai trouvé ensuite le site Internet de Lola. Un site de dessins. Et pas n'importe quels dessins ! J'y connais rien en art, mais je peux te dire que la miss a un don, un véritable don. C'est comme si le fusain était le prolongement de ses doigts.

Elle dessine de petites toiles minimalistes avec, comme thème central, la famille. Quelques traits à peine, mais toujours le petit détail qui rend la scène authentique : le petit-fils qui pose la main sur la bouche de sa grand-mère, la sœur qui sert les poings face à sa cadette assise sur l'herbe et qui rit aux éclats.

Mais la vraie force de ses œuvres, c'est le regard des personnages. Ils sont tellement vivants, ils ont une telle singularité, qu'on jurerait les voir vivre, penser et ressentir sous nos regards.

J'ai été bluffé.

Chaque jour un peu plus…

Voilà, satisfait par mes investigations ?

Bon, je te souhaite une bonne fin d'année. Je te vois mardi à Los Angeles. Ah oui, parce que je reste encore quelques jours à New York finalement. Lola m'a invité chez elle pour le Nouvel An. Apparemment elle a dû insister auprès de Veronica, mais celle-ci a fini par céder.

Ce sera en petit comité, les mêmes personnes qu'à Noël. Je vais encore une fois avoir l'impression de me retrouver à Neptune High mais bon… Je pouvais décemment pas refuser. Et puis j'ai des choses à clarifier avant de partir.

Ah et dernière chose : du bateau, c'est moi la capitaine. Toi tu n'es que l'énorme baleine qui tente de me suivre Moby Dick. Compris ?

A+

L.

*****

*****

*****

Dimanche 1er janvier 2012

Jour 362 

Wallace est le feu…

Logan est l'eau…

Veronica est la terre…

Je suis le vent.


	8. Troisième partie : Oliver

**Troisième partie :**

**OLIVER : TWIST (IN THE STORY)**


	9. Du 1er Janvier 2012 au 2 Janvier 2012

_Dimanche 1er Janvier 2012_

Chère Marina,

Il m'a embrassée.

Logan.

Je l'ai embrassé.

*****

*****

*****

_Lundi 2 janvier 2012_

Chère Marina,

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tout ça est tellement… J'en perds mes mots. Je vais tout te raconter, ce sera plus simple.

Vendredi, Lola était excitée comme une puce : elle voulait organiser la Saint Sylvestre à la maison pour remercier Wallace et Jackie de leur accueil à Noël. Bien entendu, Logan y serait invité.

Personnellement je n'étais pas… Comment dire ? Pas très bien.

Depuis jeudi, tout me mettait en rage, et lorsqu'elle m'a soumis son projet, j'ai tout d'abord refusé. Mon objectif était de passer le moins de jours possibles avec Lola et Logan d'ici mon départ. Et la perspective de partager une nuit entière avec eux ne me réjouissait guère.

Bref : dispute, cloisonnement dans nos chambres, grattement à la porte, petit sourire en coin.

« Ok t'as gagné… »

Dimanche soir. Lola rentre du travail à 18 heures, l'appartement est métamorphosé. Un immense sapin au milieu du salon, orné de guirlandes multicolores. Sur le vieux canapé, une tenture rouge brodée de fils dorés. Des assiettes de toasts sur la table basse. Partout, des bougies qui embaument la pièce.

C'est mon cadeau d'adieu Lola.

On se prépare, un verre de punch à portée de main. Lola revêt une robe argentée au décolleté plongeant. Elle m'oblige à troquer mon pull-over pour un bustier noir à paillettes.

C'est mon cadeau d'adieu Lola.

20 heures, le clan Fennel débarque.

Un verre de punch.

Jackie raconte ses déboires : le traiteur vient d'augmenter inopinément ses prix, la couturière a trop raccourci la robe…

Wallace reste silencieux, une étincelle au fond des yeux tandis qu'il écoute sa douce.

Un autre verre de punch ?

20 heures 30, on sonne à la porte. Lola part lui ouvrir tandis que je reste prostrée sur le canapé. Logan fait son entrée, une bouteille de vin français à la main. Il a revêtu un smoking gris clair et une chemise noire déboutonnée au col. Très élégant. Il a soigné sa tenue.

Il l'aime…

Un verre de punch ?

22h, nous passons à table. Lola s'enthousiasme devant les cailles que j'ai préparées :

« Un véritable cordon bleu la petite Vera, son mari sera gâté ! »

Un autre verre de vin s'il vous plaît…

23h55, Lola allume la télévision pour le traditionnel compte à rebours.

« Vera, tu veux bien aller chercher les confettis ? Je les ai mis dans le placard au fond du couloir… »

Bien sûr Lola !

Ouh ça tourne…

Ouvrir le placard.

Check.

Trouver les confettis.

Check.

Refermer le placard.

Check.

Faire demi-tour, de préférence sans tomber.

Check.

Remonter le couloir.

Check.

Tourner à droite pour entrer dans le salon.

23h58. Logan me percute de plein fouet.

« Je te cherchais… »

Le monde vacille sous mes pieds. L'univers tourbillonne autour de moi, m'aspire dans un trou noir dont je ne discerne pas la fin. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je me laisse bercer par la musique qui parvient du salon. Je chancelle. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

Il m'agrippe.

« Tu as trop bu. »

Il m'entraîne. Où ? Dans ma chambre.

« Non ! »

Pas ma chambre. Fuir. Vite. Très vite. Très loin.

Je retourne au salon, il m'arrête avant que je ne tourne.

23h59.

« Laisse-moi…

- Non. Je ne te laisserai plus. »

Par pitié Logan… Mon cœur est déjà brisé, broyé, déchiqueté. Chaque battement est une lutte contre le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Encore un mot et il s'arrêtera.

« Eh ! Dépêchez-vous ! Plus que trente secondes ! »

C'est Jackie. Il faut les rejoindre. Vite.

Il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, bascule la tête en arrière.

Sa pomme d'Adam.

Il s'arrête dans cette posture, sourit. Je lève les yeux.

Non…

« La Salle sur demande ne ferait pas mieux… »

Il baisse la tête, plonge son regard dans le mien. Je m'y noie. Tout mon être est tendu. Tendu vers lui.

Minuit, on pousse des cris de joie. Qui est dans le salon ?

Il se penche vers moi. Il m'embrasse.

Toute la frustration, tout le chagrin, toute la colère s'évanouissent en une seconde.

Ses lèvres…

Je fais un pas en avant, passe les mains derrière son cou. Je ressers l'étreinte. Il place ses mains autour de mes hanches, colle mon bassin au sien.

Le rideau se lève. Je n'ai plus mal. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse plus.

Je m'attache à ses lèvres comme je m'attache à la vie.

La vie…

Mourir.

Je le repousse. Loin. Loin de la guirlande de gui.

« Lola… »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Lola ? »

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui Lola ! On ne peut pas… On ne peut pas lui faire ça. »

Mais bien sûr que non on ne peut pas ! J'avais tout planifié, tout préparé.

Je partais, ils vivaient. Heureux.

A quoi joue-t-il d'ailleurs ? La colère s'empare à nouveau de moi, elle m'enveloppe. Je la sens. Mais différemment.

« Comment oses-tu m'embrasser alors que tu es avec elle ? »

Il me regarde, hébété. Il finit par éclater de rire.

« Lola et moi sommes amis ! Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose entre nous ! »

Les souvenirs défilent : les regards, les coups de fil, les palabres de Lola à la Bitches'night, les bruits.

Les bruits…

Oh mon Dieu…

« Lola ! »

J'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé comme je n'avais encore jamais hurlé sur personne.

Je me précipite dans le salon, je fonds sur elle comme l'éclair.

Je la gifle.

Je la gifle, avec toute la force que j'ai recouverte depuis minuit.

« Comment as-tu osé ? »

Lola ne bouge pas, elle ne pose même pas la main sur sa joue. Ses yeux sont tristes. Elle est en train de lire en moi, je le sais.

Un sourire illumine soudain son visage. Elle tourne la tête vers Logan, immobile à côté de la porte, éperdu.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé ? J'ai bien cru que tu n'oserais jamais… »

Tom dort toujours dans son fauteuil. Jackie et Wallace observent le spectacle. Aucun bruit dans la salle, les yeux sont rivés sur la scène.

Logan brise le silence :

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ? »

Je lui réponds sans le regarder. Mes yeux transpercent Lola, ils l'assassinent, ils la déciment.

« Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer. Ce que je sais, c'est que Lola me fait croire depuis le début que vous êtes ensemble, alors que ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Comment, pourquoi ? Elle va nous l'expliquer. Maintenant. »

Le visage de Lola affiche toujours un sourire serein. Je crois qu'elle se retient pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Et arrête de sourire veux-tu ! Maintenant tu t'expliques. Tout de suite ! »

Elle jette un œil autour d'elle.

« Je t'expliquerai. Mais seulement en privé. »

Je ne bouge pas. Wallace et Jackie se lèvent, vont chercher leur manteau. Wallace prend Tom dans ses bras. Ils sortent sur la pointe des pieds.

Logan reste immobile. Je ne le regarde toujours pas.

Rester concentrée sur la cible.

« Va-t-en s'il te plaît. Je te téléphone. »

Il ne bouge pas.

« Je te le promets. »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referme doucement.

*** * ***

Silence. Nous nous toisons du regard. Lola finit par pousser un soupir et fait volte-face. Elle saisit son paquet de cigarettes sur la table et s'en allume une.

« J'ai fait ça pour toi Vera. »

Je me tais. Si je parle je vais rugir.

Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et s'assied sur le rebord. Elle parle en contemplant le bouquet final du feu d'artifice dehors. Elle parle négligemment, ponctuant chaque phrase par une bouffée de cigarette.

« Tu te souviens du jour où nous avons aidé Wallace et Jackie à emménager dans leur nouvel appartement ? A un moment, j'ai fait tomber un carton plein d'albums photos. C'est tout moi ça, la maladresse incarnée… Bref, il s'est ouvert à une page où tu étais représentée. Mais tu n'étais pas seule sur le cliché. J'ai demandé à Jackie qui était le beau brun ténébreux qui t'enlaçait sur la photo. Elle m'a dit que c'était ton grand amour. Logan Echolls, le fils de l'acteur Aaron Echolls. »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse. Cette photo, elle m'a bouleversée. J'y ai vu la Veronica d'avant, celle que je n'ai jamais connue. »

Son regard se fixe à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

« Il y a deux semaines, j'ai été en boîte de nuit. Et puis je l'ai vu. Logan Echolls. Je n'avais pas oublié son visage, parce que c'était celui qui t'accompagnait sur la photo. »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai donc été lui parler, en tant que parfaite inconnue. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je te connaissais. En fait, au début, c'était plutôt par curiosité, pour savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler le grand amour de ma Vera. Et puis la nuit a passé et je me suis rendue compte combien c'était un homme bien. Lorsque je suis rentrée vers midi, j'avais une certitude : Logan Echolls était l'homme qu'il te fallait. Celui dont tu avais besoin pour retrouver le regard de la photo. »

Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Mais je te connais Vera. Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses… Je savais que si je me contentais de te remettre en contact avec lui, tu te défilerais. Nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi… »

Elle se pince les lèvres.

« C'est difficile de tourner la page, hein Vera ? D'accepter que la vie continue et que, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, nous méritons d'être heureuses ? »

Oui. Mais inutile de répondre, la question est rhétorique. Lola sait, tout comme moi.

« Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de me transformer en et de jouer les marieuses… Mais pour cela, il fallait que je te déstabilise Vera. Il fallait que je provoque un manque, un gouffre, en toi. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, pour laisser un espace disponible. Et il fallait également que je provoque une réaction en toi, au moment où tu le verrais. Un choc qui ébranlerait suffisamment ma Vera pour briser les tours qui la protègent du monde extérieur depuis un an. »

Elle écrase sa cigarette et se tourne vers moi.

« J'ai donc décidé de te faire croire que je sortais avec Logan, pour attiser ta jalousie. Pour que tu te rendes compte que tu l'aimais toujours. »

Elle ferme la fenêtre, s'installe sur le canapé.

« J'ai revu plusieurs fois Logan cette semaine-là. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui et il a donc tout naturellement accepté l'invitation lorsque je lui ai proposé de passer Noël ensemble. »

Elle croise les jambes.

« Lorsqu'il est entré, je vous ai observés tous les deux. Et là j'ai compris. Ton visage s'est décomposé ; le sien s'est illuminé. Points de vue différents tu comprends… J'ai remarqué le regard qu'il portait sur toi pendant le déjeuner. »

D'une voix étranglée, elle poursuit :

« Le même regard qu'Oliver portait sur moi. »

La première fois. La première fois qu'elle dit son nom depuis que nous vivons ensemble.

Des flashs me reviennent : ce jour-là, au déjeuner… S'il n'avait pas eu de gestes tendres, ce n'était pas pour me protéger.

« Ensuite, ça a été facile. Je t'ai parlé de lui comme si je l'aimais, comme s'il m'aimait. »

La Bitches'night…

« Les coups de fil ? »

Les mots sont sortis tout seuls. Elle penche la tête, sourit.

« J'ai parlé dans le vide pendant de nombreuses heures à cause de toi. Heureusement que c'est fini car j'aurais peut-être fini brûlée sur un bûcher ! »

Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

« Les bruits ? »

Lola éclate de rire, tape dans les mains.

« Ca, c'est mon meilleur coup ! »

Elle se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard et me tend un DVD.

Je lis : « Ejacula La Vampira. Un film avec Rocco Siffredi. »

Je relève la tête. Lola ne sourit plus, elle semble seulement soucieuse.

« Tu as vu ce que je voulais que tu vois. Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir aussi. Parce que tu avais envie de te détruire Vera, depuis longtemps. Je le savais. Et je voulais que ça s'arrête. »

J'avale ma salive. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Tu sais tout maintenant. Mais avant de prononcer la sentence, n'oublie pas que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Par amour. »

Je la regarde.

Ce n'est plus Lola.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit… »

Je fais un pas en arrière.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit Lola. Que ma vie te plaise ou non, c'est ma vie. C'est à moi de décider ce que j'en fais. Pas à toi. Je… »

Elle a l'air si abattu…

« Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner. »

Je tourne les talons. Je ne veux plus la voir. Je veux seulement être seule.

« Laisse-moi juste te poser une question Vera. Lorsqu'il t'a embrassée, comment t'es-tu sentie ? »

Je m'immobilise ; je ferme les yeux.

Ses lèvres…

Ses mains...

« Vivante… »

« Alors je ne regrette rien. »

*** * ***

J'ai rendez-vous avec Logan ce soir.

*

*

*

**De : richardcasablancas . d-lo . com**

**A : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**Envoyé le 02.01.2012 à 19h06**

Dis donc, faudrait peut-être que tu revoies tes fantasmes capitaine : attacher une baleine à une chaise, j'ai connu mieux !

Par contre, une qui n'a pas connu mieux, c'est Coco. Dix-huitième ciel, pfff… Facile ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je l'ai fait grimper au sommet de l'Empire State Building oui ! Je te donnerai des conseils un de ces quatre…

Et en fait, qu'est-ce que tu dois clarifier avant de quitter New York ? C'est avec Lola ? Tu m'avais pas dit au téléphone que c'était en tout bien tout honneur entre vous, qu'elle te rappelait seulement Lilly ? Tu me racontes ça demain à L.A., ok ? Ramène des photos aussi, histoire que je vérifie pour le bonnet… A moins que je ne me laisse tenter par un aller-retour Los Angeles / New York, histoire de pouvoir savourer le spectacle moi aussi…

Bonne année !!!

Le grand Dick

NB : ah, Coco a signé en fait !

*****

*****

*****

**De : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**A : vmars . aol . com**

**Envoyé le 03.01.2012 à 11h34**

Veronica,

Je suis dans l'avion qui me ramène à Los Angeles. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde j'ai espéré voir ta silhouette émerger de la foule des passagers. Tu m'avais prévenu que tu ne viendrais pas. J'espérais quand même.

Je voulais juste te répéter que je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. A propos de Lola, de ses manigances… Je ne la juge pas. Je te laisse jauger la situation, tu la connais mieux que moi. Mais je crois que tu devrais réfléchir. Lola t'adore.

Ce que je ne regrette pas, c'est notre baiser. J'y ai pensé à la seconde même où je t'ai revue. Et ce n'est pas une question de pitié.

Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit tout ça hier soir -une excellente soirée par ailleurs-, lorsque je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner à Los Angeles. Je voulais seulement te le rappeler. Peut-être parce que t'écrire me donne l'impression que tu es là, à côté de moi, dans l'avion. Tu t'es endormie, la tête contre le hublot et je te regarde dormir.

Ecris-moi.

L.

*

*

*

_Mardi 3 Décembre 2012_

Chère Marina,

J'ai le mal de mer.

Je vogue entre deux terres. Je suis perdue au beau milieu de l'océan et je ne distingue aucun horizon.

Où suis-je ? Où vais-je ?

A l'ouest ? A l'est ?

Vers la vie ? Vers la mort ?

Je ne sais plus.

Je crois que je suis l'homme malade de la _Nef des fous_. Ma conscience navigue entre la limpidité du cristal et la bourbe vaseuse.

Je me sens tiraillée par le choix qui s'impose à moi : laquelle de ces destinations choisir ? Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Mais déjà, je veux.

C'est assez nouveau. Prendre des décisions. Pour moi. Pour mon avenir. Mon avenir à moi, Veronica Mars.

On m'a ouvert une porte, la question est : est-ce que je veux la franchir ? Je suis sur le seuil, j'hésite. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Ca fait mal.

Il fut une époque où je ne doutais de rien. Une époque rude, mais où je ne doutais pas.

Là…

Logan m'a invitée au restaurant hier soir. Il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas m'emmener dans un endroit chic où je n'aurais pas été à l'aise. Il avait réservé dans un petit restaurant à Little Italy. Une bougie rouge sur la table. Un musicien avec sa mandoline. C'était juste … paisible.

Il n'a pas été pressant. Le dîner s'est déroulé au rythme des douces balivernes qui nous venaient à l'esprit.

Il m'a fait rire. J'ai l'impression que je n'avais pas ri depuis des mois.

Mais malgré tout, son regard… Je me sentais belle dans ses yeux.

Et puis, au dessert, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à Los Angeles. J'ai cru m'étouffer sur le coup, il a ri. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette invitation comme le signe d'un quelconque engagement. Qu'il avait juste envie de voir. De me voir.

Et puis, cette phrase…

« Je suis aussi perdu que toi Veronica. Je n'aurais jamais cru que, quatre ans plus tard, il resterait … « quelque chose ». »

Sa pudeur.

Je ne suis pas allée à l'aéroport.

Je suis perdue en haute mer. Mais il va bien falloir choisir, je ne pourrai pas rester là indéfiniment.

A l'ouest, Logan.

A l'est, Lola.

Lola…

*

*

*

Mercredi 4 Janvier 2012

Jour 365

Un an.

Je n'ai pas été travailler aujourd'hui. Je suis restée dans ma chambre, les rideaux clos, à écouter notre chanson.

Je suis seule. Complètement seule. Vera n'est pas venue me voir, pourtant elle est là, je l'entends derrière la porte. Elle m'en veut. Après ce que je lui ai dit, ça se comprend. Je lui pardonne.

Sait-elle quel jour nous sommes ?

Question stupide, comment pourrait-elle l'oublier…

Oliver...

C'est dur. J'essaie de lutter. Je dois tourner la page, cesser de vivre dans le passé. Je le sais. Je pousse Vera à le faire. Mais aujourd'hui j'en suis incapable, c'est trop dur. J'ai mal. Je voudrais vomir mon chagrin, mon dégoût. Je voudrais que le monde s'arrête de tourner. De toute façon, à quoi rime-t-il sans ses notes de musique ?

J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler une minute, juste une minute. Le temps de lui demander pardon.

S'il ne m'avait pas rencontrée, il serait vivant.

Pardonne-moi Oliver… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir tué.

*****

*****

*****

_Mercredi 4 janvier_

Chère Marina,

Lola s'est enfin endormie. Les larmes ont eu raison de ses dernières forces. Je suis sur la chaise à bascule, à côté de son lit. Je la veillerai cette nuit. Je serai là lorsque les cauchemars apparaîtront. Je sais qu'ils viendront.

Vers neuf heures, on a frappé à la porte de ma chambre. J'ai ouvert. C'était elle. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Je savais pourquoi elle était là. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à aller la voir. C'était trop dur.

Je lui ai fait signe d'entrer et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Je ne l'ai pas prise dans mes bras.

Je n'ai rien oublié. Rien pardonné.

Je suis seulement allée m'asseoir sur le lit, et j'ai attendu. Attendu qu'elle se calme. Attendu qu'elle me rejoigne.

Ca a pris un peu de temps.

Elle s'est finalement assise à côté de moi, un coussin entre son ventre et ses genoux repliés. Le silence a repris ses droits. Et puis…

« J'ai rencontré Oliver le 30 Novembre 2007. Tu le savais ? »

J'ai opiné de la tête.

« Tu sais où ? »

Je me suis revue feuilleter le dossier du FBI.

« A Londres. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Elle a souri.

« En juillet 2007, je me suis installée dans un loft à Camden Town, le quartier underground de la ville. J'ai changé de look, commencé à fumer, à squatter les pubs... Heureusement, j'arrivais encore à me lever pour mes cours de dessin. A l'automne, j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de nus. Je voulais parfaire la physionomie de mes personnages. Les perspectives n'ont jamais été mon fort… Je peux fumer ? »

Je lui ai montré la fenêtre. Elle s'est levée et a repris la même position que deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle m'avait révélé la vérité à propos de Logan : assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers la nuit.

« Le 30 novembre 2007, un nouveau modèle est arrivé à l'atelier. C'était Oliver. J'osais à peine le regarder tant j'étais impressionnée. »

Elle s'est tournée vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne parle pas de ce que tu crois ! Je parlais de son corps en général, tout simplement ! »

J'ai souri. Elle aussi.

« Je suis tombée sous le charme dès le premier coup d'œil. Incapable de dessiner la Lola ! J'ai repris ma toile et je suis rentré chez moi. C'est seulement après quatre gins que je suis arrivée à me ressaisir. L'inspiration m'est venue tout à coup. En quelques minutes, j'avais terminé. »

Elle a marqué une pause.

« Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, je le sentais. En moi. L'instinct… J'ai saisi le tableau et j'ai couru jusqu'à l'atelier où la séance s'achevait. Je me suis approchée d'Oliver et je lui ai tendu la toile. »

Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a dévisagée, longtemps. Elle a écrasé sa cigarette, refermé la fenêtre. Elle s'est approchée et m'a tendu la main.

« Viens… »

Je me suis levée, mais je n'ai pas saisi sa main. Elle m'a regardée tristement une fraction de seconde avant de sortir. Direction sa chambre.

Elle a ouvert un placard et sorti un panneau enveloppé dans du papier kraft. J'étais derrière elle. Elle l'a regardé longtemps. Enfin, elle a défait le papier qui le protégeait et l'a posé sur le lit.

« C'est la seule toile que je n'ai pas brûlée après sa mort. »

Je me suis approchée.

Le tableau les représentait nus, elle et lui, faisant l'amour sur une table en inox.

Mon cœur s'est brisé.

Lola a commencé à pleurer. Silencieusement. Ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux comme si elles étaient leur raison d'être.

« Oliver a souri quand il l'a vu. Il m'a demandé où se situait cette table. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle se trouvait chez moi. »

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et a tenté de sourire :

« Pas la peine de te faire un dessin sur ce qui s'est ensuivi. »

Ce sourire raté… C'est lui qui m'a décidée.

*****

*****

*****

**De : vmars . aol . com**

**A : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**Envoyé le 05.01.2012, 01h43**

Logan,

Je tiens avant toute autre chose à te remercier. Pour le restaurant, pour ton invitation, pour ton e-mail. Pour tout. Ca m'a touchée. Enormément.

Je crois que je te dois des excuses. A propos de la Saint Sylvestre. C'était… Un coup de folie. Je ne sais pas, une résurgence incontrôlable du passé. Mais ce n'était pas un signe d'affection particulier. J'avais trop bu et… Bref, je suis désolée.

Tu restes un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il me reste. Mais ma vie est ailleurs, j'ai changé de cap.

Ma vie est ici, à New York. Avec Lola.

Je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle a fait. Mais elle a besoin de moi. Nous sommes parvenues à trouver une certaine forme d'équilibre. Et je ne peux pas la laisser.

Mais, même sans Lola, notre Nous est du passé. Il n'y a plus de sentiment.

Je te souhaite une belle vie Logan. Tu la mérites.

Au revoir.

V.


	10. Du 2 Janvier 2012 au 5 Janvier 2012

**Affaire 12-486-755**

**Témoin interrogée : Lola Hayles-Callaghan**

**Agent chargé de l'enquête : Jimmy Mellen**

**Greffier responsable : Meg Walteron**

**Début de l'interrogatoire : 05.01.2012, 8h54**

**Agent Mellen :** Interrogatoire de Lola Hayles-Callaghan, témoin conduite dans les bureaux du FBI ce matin à 8h01 afin d'éclaircir certains points sur l'affaire 12-486-755. Mademoiselle, reconnaissez-vous avoir été informée de vos droits et avoir refusé la présence de votre avocat ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Un avocat ? Pour quoi faire ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit l'an dernier.

**Agent Mellen :** Veuillez répondre à la question s'il vous plaît.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Bien. Melle Hayles, je souhaiterais revenir sur certains points de l'enquête concernant la mort d'Oliver Ashton.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan : **Pourquoi ?

**Agent Mellen :** Excusez-moi ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan : **Pourquoi rouvrir l'enquête ? Pourquoi maintenant, un an après la mort d'Oliver ? L'affaire est close, Vera a trouvé le coupable, il est mort. Point.

**Agent Mellen :** « Vera ». Vous parlez sans doute de Veronica Mars ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Question stupide. Vous le savez puisque vous l'avez embarquée à la même adresse que moi ce matin.

**Agent Mellen :** Veuillez répondre à la question, Melle Hayles.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan : **C'est Hayles-Callaghan. Et oui, il s'agit bien de Veronica Mars.

**Agent Mellen :** Assez bizarre, non ? Que l'ancienne stagiaire au service du trafic d'œuvres d'art soit devenue votre colocataire ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Qu'insinuez-vous agent Mellen ?

**Agent Mellen :** Rien … pour l'instant. Revenons aux circonstances de la mort d'Oliver Ashton s'il vous plaît. Je vois dans le dossier que M. Ashton était votre petit ami depuis novembre 2007 et que vous vous étiez installés à New York en août 2010. Pourquoi ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan : **La réponse figure dans votre dossier. J'ai déjà répondu à cette question il y a un an.

**Agent Mellen :** Je voudrais que vous y répondiez à nouveau.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Je n'en ai pas envie.

**Agent Mellen :** Melle Hayles-Callaghan, il n'est pas question d'avoir envie ou pas.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Je vous rappelle que je suis ici de mon plein gré, en tant que témoin. Si je souhaite partir, je peux le faire. Je connais mes droits.

**Agent Mellen :** Ce serait dommage pour Melle Mars.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan : **Quoi ?

**Agent Mellen :** Il se pourrait que Melle Mars ait de gros soucis…

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Agent Mellen :** C'est confidentiel.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Je ne vous crois pas. C'est du bluff.

**Agent Mellen :** Vous l'avez dit vous-même Melle Hayles-Callaghan… « Pourquoi rouvrir l'enquête ? ». Croyez-moi, mon bureau croule sous les dossiers. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis ici.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Bien. Tant pis pour Veronica…

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Attendez !

**Agent Mellen :** ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** … Oliver et moi voyagions tout le temps. ... Je peux fumer ?

**Agent Mellen :** Non.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Toujours aussi rabat-joie à ce que je vois... Donc, Oliver et moi nous sommes rencontrés à Londres mais ensuite nous avons fait le tour de l'Europe. On a vécu quelques temps en Amérique latine aussi. Et puis en août, on a eu envie de se poser. J'ai pensé à New York, ma ville natale. Et puis c'est une ville où les galeries d'art et les bars jazz ne manquent pas.

**Agent Mellen :** M. Ashton était musicien. Il jouait de la contrebasse c'est bien ça ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Que s'est-il passé le… Oui, le 3 janvier 2011 ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan : **Oliver et moi nous sommes disputés. C'était la première fois. Depuis le début de notre relation nous vivions sur l'héritage de mes parents. On ne travaillait pas. Je ne voulais pas vendre mes toiles et il ne voulait pas être payé pour faire de la musique. Alors entre ça et nos voyages… En décembre 2010, j'ai réalisé qu'on n'avait plus un rond. Je me suis trouvée un petit boulot. Mais je savais que ça allait tout juste suffire à payer le loyer du loft.

**Agent Mellen :** Un loft meublé de 150 m² à Soho c'est bien ça ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Oui. C'était notre appartement mais aussi mon atelier. Oliver avait sa pièce pour répéter également.

**Agent Mellen :** Le minimum en effet… Reprenez.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** … Ce jour-là, j'ai dit à Oliver qu'il fallait qu'il demande à son patron d'être payé.

**Agent Mellen :** Son patron était Bill Parry, le propriétaire du bar jazz _Crying sky_, c'est bien ça ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan **: Vos antisèches sont excellentes agent Mellen.

**Agent Mellen :** Quelle a été la réaction de M. Ashton ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Il a refusé. Il m'a dit que la musique devait être gratuite, que l'art et le beau devaient rester libres à tous prix. J'étais d'accord avec lui, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui l'en avais convaincu à nos débuts, pour qu'il arrête ses petits boulots. Mais nous n'avions plus le choix… Il faut bien manger.

**Agent Mellen :** Qu'avez-vous fait ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Je me suis énervée, je lui ai dit que je n'aurais pas dû prendre tout à ma charge, qu'il agissait comme un fils de riche, un enfant pourri gâté.

**Agent Mellen :** Lui avez-vous demandé de vendre le Degas ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Bien sûr que non ! C'était un héritage familial, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé une chose pareille ! Surtout moi. Je vous rappelle que je peignais à l'époque…

**Agent Mellen :** Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** J'ai claqué la porte. J'ai été dormir chez un ami français qui vivait à New York.

**Agent Mellen :** Timothée Lefebvre…

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Vous l'aviez rencontré avec M. Ashton ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan : **Non. C'est un ami d'enfance.

**Agent Mellen : **Je croyais que vous étiez américaine ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Je suis américaine. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais huit ans, c'est ma grand-mère maternelle qui m'a élevée. J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans en Normandie, et ensuite à Paris le temps de mes études.

**Agent Mellen :** Sorbonne, section Beaux-Arts. Effectivement, cela figure dans votre dossier. M. Ashton connaissait-il Timothée Lefebvre ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Vous n'allez pas recommencer vos insinuations ?

**Agent Mellen :** Quelles insinuations ? Il me semblait avoir posé une simple question…

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Bien sûr. C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé l'an passé, avant que vous ne me mettiez sous les verrous.

**Agent Mellen : **Répondez seulement à la question.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan** : … Oui, Oliver et Timothée s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Mais ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup.

**Agent Mellen :** Passons au 4 janvier 2011… Comment M. Ashton était-il ce jour-là ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Lorsque je l'ai revu, il gisait sur une table d'autopsie à la morgue.

**Agent Mellen :** Vous ne modifiez donc pas votre version des faits ?

**Melle Hayles-Callaghan :** Non.

**Agent Mellen :** Alors revenons à Melle Mars. Comment se fait-il que la stagiaire chargée de l'enquête avec moi à l'époque, renvoyée depuis du FBI, soit désormais votre colocataire ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mort d'Oliver.

**Agent Mellen :** Croyez-moi, ça en a.

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** … Lorsque j'ai été innocentée, je suis passée chez moi pour récupérer quelques affaires et brûler le reste. Ensuite, j'ai fait la manche dans le métro avec ma guitare, j'ai dormi dans la rue. Veronica m'a vue et m'a prise sous son aile. Elle m'a installée chez elle et nous a trouvé du travail dans un bar.

**Agent Mellen : **Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Demandez-lui ! Je suis sûre qu'elle meure d'impatience de vous revoir…

**Agent Mellen :** Je n'y manquerai pas. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

**Lola Hayles-Callaghan :** Oui. Vera était bien meilleure que vous en matière d'interrogatoire… Bien meilleure que vous en tout d'ailleurs.

*****

*****

*****

**Affaire 12-486-755**

**Témoin interrogé : Bill Parry**

**Agent chargé de l'enquête : Jimmy Mellen**

**Greffier responsable : Meg Walteron**

**Début de l'interrogatoire : 05.01.2012, 10h17**

**Agent Mellen :** Interrogatoire de Bill Parry, témoin interrogé dans le cadre de l'affaire 12-486-755. Bonjour Mr Parry… Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé aussi rapidement. Nous allons faire au plus vite, tout ceci n'est qu'une question de formalité.

**Bill Parry :** Mouais… Ben y'a intérêt parce que j'auditionne un groupe dans deux heures moi ! Alors pas question de faire le pied d'grue ici pendant des heures comme l'aut'fois, j'vous l'dis !

**Agent Mellen :** Eh bien commençons tout de suite. Vous êtes le propriétaire du _Crying sky_, bar dans lequel Oliver Ashton jouait gratuitement chaque soir depuis septembre 2010, c'est bien cela ?

**Bill Parry :** Ouais.

**Agent Mellen :** Que s'est-il passé le 4 janvier 2011 ?

**Bill Parry :** Le gosse a demandé à m'voir quand il s'est pointé. Voulait être payé… C'est bien ça les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Y'commencent à avoir un brin d'succès et y'pensent qu'on va les payer ! Et pis quoi encore ? Y'veulent pas une loge tant qu'on y est ? J'lui ai dit de déguerpir vite fait avant que je lui foute mon pied dans l'derrière.

**Agent Mellen :** Quelle heure était-il ?

**Bill Parry :** Oh… Y'devait être sur le coup des neuf heures.

**Agent Mellen : **A quelle heure quittait-il le _Crying sky_ en temps normal ?

**Bill Parry :** Ben y'devait être dans les minuit. Une heure peut-être. Ca dépendait des rappels. Il avait du succès l'morveux.

**Agent Mellen :** Je crois que ça suffira. Je vous remercie pour votre collaboration. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

**Bill Parry :** Ouais, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de m'casser les couilles avec cette histoire. Il est mort et pis voilà. Ces foutus journalistes y'm'ont fait chier pendant des mois, alors j'ai pas envie qu'ça r'commence, ok ?

*****

*****

*****

**Affaire 12-486-755**

**Témoin interrogée : Tara Kalimoore**

**Agent chargé de l'enquête : Jimmy Mellen**

**Greffier responsable : Meg Walteron**

**Début de l'interrogatoire : 05.01.2012, 14h03**

**Agent Mellen :** Interrogatoire de Tara Kalimoore, témoin interrogée au sujet de l'affaire 12-486-755. Bonjour Mrs Kalimoore…

**Tara Kalimoore :** Bonjour agent Mellen. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir…

**Agent Mellen :** Plaisir partagé. Mrs Kalimoore, comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à propos de la mort d'Oliver Ashton…

**Tara Kalimoore :** Oui, je sais. Mais je me demande bien ce que vous attendez de moi… Je vous ai déjà tout dit l'année dernière.

**Agent Mellen :** Bien entendu… Mais, voyez-vous, il arrive qu'avec le temps les témoins reviennent sur leur déposition, qu'ils ne soient plus aussi certains de leur premier témoignage…

**Tara Kalimoore :** Je maintiens tout ce que j'ai dit l'an passé, agent Mellen.

**Agent Mellen :** Bien. Dans ce cas, rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire… J'ai travaillé sur beaucoup de dossiers depuis l'année dernière vous savez…

**Tara Kalimoore :** Je m'en doute ! Eh bien, j'étais la voisine d'Oliver et de Lola. Je vivais au-dessus de leur loft. Nous n'étions pas en très bons termes à vrai dire… Enfin, au début, ça allait. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, ils ont invité tous leurs voisins à prendre l'apéritif chez eux. Ils avaient fait ça bien : champagne, canapés… Entre ça, leur appartement qui s'étendait toute la surface de l'immeuble, et le croquis de Degas qui trônait au beau milieu du salon, on voyait qu'on n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui, croyez-moi !

**Agent Mellen :** Comment saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'un Degas ?

**Tara Kalimoore :** Vous connaissez beaucoup de peintres impressionnistes qui dessinent des danseuses d'opéra vous ?

**Agent Mellen :** Non, en effet. Donc… Que s'est-il passé pour que vos relations se dégradent ?

**Tara Kalimoore :** Oh, mon mari et moi avons très vite compris à qui nous avions affaire ! Toutes les nuits, lorsqu'il rentrait de son bar de voyous, le garçon commençait à jouer du violoncelle. A deux heures du matin ! Je lui ai dit je ne sais combien de fois qu'il réveillait mon bébé. Rien à faire… Il continuait. Sans oublier la cage d'escaliers qui empestait toujours la peinture… Ca, c'était à cause de la fille.

**Agent Mellen :** Que s'est-il passé le 3 janvier 2011 ?

**Tara Kalimoore :** L'après-midi, je les ai entendus se disputer. Ils ont encore réveillé ma petite Stella… J'ai entendu la porte claquer et puis ensuite Oliver a joué de sa fichue contrebasse jusqu'à quatre heures du matin !

**Agent Mellen :** Et le 4 janvier ?

**Tara Kalimoore :** Il était dix heures moins cinq. Mon mari était en voyage d'affaires et je m'étais endormie devant la télévision quand tout à coup, j'ai entendu un coup de feu. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un deuxième. Ca venait d'en bas, de chez Oliver et Lola. La petite s'est mise à pleurer, mais je l'ai laissée. J'ai pris un couteau dans la cuisine et je suis descendue. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et là j'ai vu… J'ai vu Oliver, par terre, dans une mare de sang. J'ai crié. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu que le Degas n'était plus là. D'autres voisins ont accouru. Je suis remontée chez moi et j'ai appelé la police immédiatement.

**Agent Mellen :** Etait-il habituel que M. Ashton rentre si tôt chez lui ?

**Tara Kalimoore :** Non. Enfin, à part le dimanche et le lundi où le bar était fermé. Mais sinon il rentrait toujours tard. Je le sais car, à peine rentré, il se mettait à jouer.

**Agent Mellen :** Bien. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**Tara Kalimoore :** La police est arrivée, et vous juste après. Je vous ai dit ce qui s'était passé et vous m'avez demandé où pourrait se trouver sa copine. Je vous ai répondu que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais que je savais qu'elle avait un ami français à New York, Timothée. Elle m'en avait parlé lors de la réception.

**Agent Mellen :** Merci. Voyez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

**Tara Kalimoore** : Non.

**Agent Mellen :** Très bien. Je vous remercie Mrs Kalimoore.

*****

*****

*****

**Affaire 12-486-755**

**Témoin interrogée : Veronica Mars**

**Agent chargé de l'enquête : Jimmy Mellen**

**Greffier responsable : Meg Walteron**

**Début de l'interrogatoire : 05.01.2012, 17h58**

**Agent Mellen :** Interrogatoire de Veronica Mars, témoin conduite dans les bureaux du FBI ce matin à 8h01 afin d'éclaircir certains points à propos de l'affaire 12-486-755. Mademoiselle, reconnaissez-vous avoir été informée de vos droits et avoir refusé la présence de votre avocat ?

**Veronica Mars : **Mademoiselle ? La vache Jim, je n'avais pas le droit à autant de considération à l'époque où l'on travaillait ensemble !

**Agent Mellen :** Répondez à la question s'il vous plaît.

**Veronica Mars :** Bien entendu agent Mallone… Oui, j'avoue tout.

**Agent Mellen :** Merci. Melle Mars, je souhaiterais revenir avec vous sur le déroulement…

**Veronica Mars :** Hep hep hep ! Pas si vite moustique! On pourrait quand même se donner des nouvelles, depuis le temps ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens vieux ?

**Agent Mellen :** C'est agent Mellen. Et ceci n'est pas une visite de courtoi…

**Veronica Mars :** Eh, salut Meg ! Comment vont les enfants ? Brian est entré au collège cette année non ?

**Agent Mellen :** Ne répondez pas Meg. Veronica, tu…

**Veronica Mars : **C'est Melle Mars pour toi Jim. N'oublie pas : les témoins peuvent se montrer désagréables, pas les agents. C'est bien ce que tu m'as appris non ?

**Agent Mellen :** Melle Mars, il est tard et je crois qu'il vaut mieux en finir au plus…

**Veronica Mars :** Ah, si l'heure ne te convient pas, tu t'en prends à ton sadisme Jim ! 18h01… Ca fait très exactement dix heures que tes sbires sont venus me déloger de mon lit… Enfin de ma chaise. Tu dois prendre ton pied à m'observer derrière le miroir sans tain depuis ce matin hein ? Tu as de la chance, ton « invitation » m'a intriguée, alors je suis restée. Je suis impatiente de comprendre pourquoi tu rouvres le dossier. Alors, Jim, raconte-moi tout… Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de ton erreur, du fait qu'une simple stagiaire ait pu arrêter le véritable meurtrier d'Oliver ? Tu tentes de découvrir une faille, même infime, pour retrouver un peu de ta gloire d'antan ? Il faut dire que les médias ne t'ont pas loupé hein…

**Agent Mellen :** En effet. Mais je n'ai pas eu à chercher la faille. C'est elle qui est venue à moi.

**Veronica Mars :** Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jim ?

**Agent Mellen : **Rien. Bien, commençons par le commencement… Racontez-moi comment vous êtes entrée au FBI.

**Veronica Mars :** Pas si vite. Si un nouvel élément a été versé au dossier, un élément suffisamment important pour que tu aies cet air goguenard, tu dois me le dire.

**Agent Mellen :** Et pourquoi ? Tu as été renvoyée, je te le rappelle.

**Veronica Mars :** Faux, j'ai démissionné.

**Agent Mellen :** Tu aurais été renvoyée de toute façon.

**Veronica Mars :** Encore faux. Tu sais très bien que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes. Avec l'obligation de suivi psychologique décidée par le juge, j'aurais pu revenir.

**Agent Mellen :** Peu importe. Dans tous les cas tu ne fais plus partie du FBI. Donc je ne te dois rien. Et maintenant réponds à ma question.

**Veronica Mars :** Toi d'abord.

**Agent Mellen : **On va jouer à ça longtemps ?

**Veronica Mars :** … Passons un marché : tu réponds à mes questions et je réponds aux tiennes.

**Agent Mellen :** … D'accord. Mais tu réponds d'abord aux miennes.

**Veronica Mars :** Hors de question. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

**Agent Mellen : **Très bien. Dommage pour Lola…

**Veronica Mars : **Lola ? Tu recommences à soupçonner Lola ?

**Agent Mellen :** Désolée Melle Mars, je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions. En revanche, mon offre tient toujours…

**Veronica Mars :** … Je te préviens que si tu bluffes, tu auras affaire à moi. … J'ai postulé au FBI dès la fin de mes études universitaires. J'ai été prise, ce qui est assez rare à vingt-trois ans. Mais je bénéficiais de pas mal d'expériences et de jolies lettres de recommandation. J'ai fait mes dix-sept semaines de formation à la _FBI Academy_ à Quantico d'août à décembre 2010. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris l'existence d'une section d'élite : le service du trafic d'œuvres d'art. Je me suis intéressée à cette section et j'ai appris qu'elle était composée de douze agents du FBI, triés sur le volet. Ca m'a intéressée car cette section touche à tout : le crime organisé, la criminologie, la corruption. Sans oublier le contre-espionnage, le cyber crime et parfois même la lutte antiterroriste. Même si je n'étais pas retenue au terme du stage, j'aurais touché à presque toutes les possibilités offertes par le FBI. J'ai postulé et mon dossier a été retenu. J'ai donc commencé mon stage le 3 janvier 2011, sous la tutelle du célébrissime agent Jimmy Mellen. Pas vraiment le physique de super héros que j'attendais mais bon…

**Agent Mellen :** Je te remercie…

**Veronica Mars : **Je t'en prie. Je dois dire que, dès le premier jour, l'agent Mellen s'est montré d'une impolitesse rare vis-à-vis de moi. Il m'a traitée comme une moins que rien et…

**Agent Mellen :** Ce n'est pas le propos.

**Veronica Mars :** Oh que si, tu verras ! Donc, je disais que l'agent Mellen me traitait comme une moins que rien, me cantonnant au rôle de photocopieuse et de préparatrice de café. Ne lui répétez surtout pas, mais j'ai craché dedans plus d'une fois…

**Agent Mellen :** Tu as…

**Veronica Mars :** Son petit jeu préféré, c'était de me trouver un surnom différent chaque jour. Mais son préféré, celui qui revenait tout le temps, c'était E.T.

**Agent Mellen :** Veronica…

**Veronica Mars :** N'étant pas du genre à me laisser faire, j'ai été voir le directeur de l'agence dès le lendemain de mon arrivée pour me plaindre du comportement de mon maître de stage. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir qu'il t'a sévèrement remonté les bretelles ce jour-là, non ?

**Agent Mellen : **Pas du tout.

**Veronica Mars :** Mais si. D'ailleurs, le soir même, j'ai reçu un coup de fil à 22h15 dans lequel tu me demandais de te rejoindre immédiatement dans un loft à Soho. On avait retrouvé le propriétaire d'un croquis de Degas mort, et le tableau avait disparu. Voilà. L'introduction t'a plu ?

**Agent Mellen :** Disons que j'ai appris certaines choses qui ne figuraient pas dans ta précédente déposition…

**Veronica Mars :** Je suis une femme pleine de ressources.

**Agent Mellen :** C'est ce que je vois. Passons aux débuts de l'enquête…

**Veronica Mars **: Tu es sûr ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment à ton avantage… Mais bon, si tu insistes !

**Agent Mellen :** J'insiste.

**Veronica Mars :** Bien. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux du crime, le corps d'Oliver Ashton gisait au centre du salon et le croquis de Degas avait bel et bien disparu. Oliver avait été tué de deux balles à bout portant. Une à l'abdomen, l'autre à la tête. Grâce au témoignage d'une voisine, nous avons appris que les coups de feu étaient survenus à 21h45 et que la veille Oliver et sa petite amie, Lola Hayles-Callaghan, s'étaient disputés. Nous sommes donc partis à sa recherche. La voisine nous avait parlé d'un ami français, Timothée, que nous avons localisé : pas vraiment un prénom courant… Bref, nous nous sommes rendus à son appartement vers minuit et nous y avons effectivement trouvé Lola…

**Agent Mellen :** A moitié nue.

**Veronica Mars :** En nuisette, nuance.

**Agent Mellen :** Sexy.

**Veronica Mars :** Lola ne porte quasiment que des nuisettes sexy. Je vis avec elle depuis un an, je peux te dire que je sais ce dont je parle.

**Agent Mellen :** Je suis au courant pour cette « colocation », nous y reviendrons plus tard. Continue…

**Veronica Mars :** A partir de là, tu avais ton coupable. Timothée était hors de cause, il buvait un verre avec des collègues à l'heure du crime. C'était donc forcément Lola. Surtout qu'elle avait reconnu lors de son interrogatoire que la dispute avait été occasionnée par des problèmes d'argent et que Timothée et Oliver ne s'appréciaient pas. Ta théorie était donc que, ce soir-là, Lola était retournée à l'appartement, sachant qu'Oliver travaillait, pour prendre le Degas. Et qu'elle prévoyait, avec l'argent de la vente, de s'évanouir dans la nature avec son amant, Timothée. Sauf qu'Oliver, rentrant plus tôt du _Crying sky_, l'avait surprise. De là, dispute et homicide sans préméditation. C'est bien cela ?

**Agent Mellen :** Oui.

**Veronica Mars :** Je me souviens très bien t'avoir fait remarquer à l'époque que Lola n'avait pas de permis de port d'arme…

**Agent Mellen :** Et je t'ai répondu que ce n'était pas ce qui arrêtait les criminels…

**Veronica Mars :** Sauf que, toujours selon ta théorie, Lola n'avait pas le projet de tuer Oliver. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir sur soi une arme non déclarée ? Je te l'ai dit, ça aussi.

**Agent Mellen :** Ca n'éclaircissait pas le pourquoi de la nuisette…

**Veronica Mars :** Je viens de te l'expliquer ! Tout être humain doté d'un Q.I. supérieur à 50 est capable de comprendre en moins d'une minute que Lola n'est pas comme tout le monde !

**Agent Mellen :** Mon QI est de 135.

**Veronica Mars :** Le mien de 148.

**Agent Mellen :** C'est vrai ?

**Veronica Mars :** C'est vrai. Tu peux vérifier dans mon dossier, c'est noté.

**Agent Mellen :** Passons, de toute façon ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

**Veronica Mars :** Ouch, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Bref, tu as donc fait arrêter Lola après une enquête d'à peine six heures, puisqu'elle a été déférée à quatre heures et demi le lendemain matin. Mais je n'y croyais pas. D'abord à cause des faits, ensuite à cause de mes tripes. J'avais vu son regard lorsque nous lui avions annoncé la mort d'Oliver. Sa douleur n'était pas feinte. Elle était vraie.

**Agent Mellen :** Et tu as donc décidé de continuer l'enquête, incognito.

**Veronica Mars :** Oui. D'une part parce qu'une innocente dormait derrière les barreaux. D'autre part parce que c'était l'occasion de donner une bonne leçon à l'homme qui me ridiculisait depuis mon arrivée. Quand je te disais que E.T. avait son importance…

**Agent Mellen :** Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**Veronica Mars :** Le lendemain après-midi, tu m'as emmenée faire le tour de tes indics receleurs, histoire de voir si des toiles importantes avaient refait surface. J'ai eu le malheur de demander au premier d'entre eux si le Degas avait ressurgi. Bien mal m'en a pris ! Tu m'as fait comprendre que l'affaire était close et que le seul moyen de retrouver cette toile serait que Lola Hayles-Callaghan avoue, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait malgré tes tentatives d'intimidation.

**Agent Mellen :** Viens-en au fait veux-tu ?

**Veronica Mars :** Le soir même, je suis retournée chez ces receleurs et je les ai tous interrogés sur le Degas. Jusqu'au moment où l'un d'eux m'a dit qu'on lui en avait peut-être parlé. Après m'avoir extorqué cent dollars, il a fini par me dire qu'un type roux lui avait demandé s'il pourrait s'en occuper au cas où il n'arriverait pas à trouver un acheteur lui-même.

**Agent Mellen :** Qui t'a dit ça ?

**Veronica Mars :** Je ne dévoile pas mes sources. Quand il m'a parlé d'un type roux, j'ai immédiatement pensé au gang des irlandais. Ils se spécialisaient dans le trafic d'œuvres d'art depuis quelques temps, le service tout entier ne parlait que de ça. J'étais sûre de tenir une piste…

**Agent Mellen :** Et donc…

**Veronica Mars :** Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fait. Le lendemain, je me suis fait engager comme serveuse au _Moll Flanders_ dans le Bronx, un bar qui sert de repère au gang des irlandais. Une jeune blondinette comme moi, ils ne se sont pas méfiés. J'ai posé des micros dans chaque pot de cacahuètes… Une vie éreintante : la journée on me traitait comme une extraterrestre, et le soir comme une poupée barbie. J'ai utilisé plus d'anticernes en deux jours qu'en dix-sept semaines à Quantico… Enfin, fort heureusement, mes efforts ont payé. Le samedi 8 janvier, j'ai surpris une conversation très intéressante. Un type roux parlait à un afro-américain et s'enthousiasmait sur la beauté d'un Degas qu'il venait de voler… Je me suis renseignée auprès de Brian, un collègue avec qui je m'entendais bien, qui a identifié le type roux comme étant Goll Connor, individu bien connu de nos services, et son interlocuteur comme Zacharia Smith, inconnu à nos registres. Deux clients réguliers du _Moll Flanders_. Goll disait à Zacharia qu'il ne regretterait pas son achat. Ils ont convenu d'un rendez-vous le lendemain à vingt heures, dans l'appartement de Zacharia.

**Agent Mellen :** Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

**Veronica Mars :** Non.

**Agent Mellen : **Tu aurais dû… Rien ne se serait passé.

**Veronica Mars **: …

**Agent Mellen **: Poursuis.

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Veronica !

**Veronica Mars :** Je ne peux pas.

**Agent Mellen : **Je te ferais signaler que tu n'as pas été au bout de ton engagement.

**Veronica Mars** : Je te dis que je ne peux pas !

**Agent Mellen **: Pourquoi ?

**Veronica Mars :** Je… Je ne peux pas en parler. Ca ne sort pas.

**Agent Mellen :** Encore maintenant ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Alors nous allons avoir un sérieux problème…

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** …

**Veronica Mars :** On peut… On peut également imaginer que ce soit toi qui parles. Je crois que … que je serais capable d'entendre, à défaut de dire.

**Agent Mellen :** Il faut que ce soit toi qui parles.

**Veronica Mars :** Je répondrai par l'affirmative et je signerai le procès verbal. Ca ira. Au pire ma psy attestera qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

**Agent Mellen :** … Oui… Oui, on peut faire comme ça.

**Veronica Mars :** Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause avant s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air quelques minutes…

**Agent Mellen :** C'est incroyable comme tu deviens plus agréable lorsque tu as quelque chose à demander… Allez, on reprend dans dix minutes.

*****

*****

*****

**Affaire 12-486-755**

**Témoin interrogée : Veronica Mars**

**Agent chargé de l'enquête : Jimmy Mellen**

**Greffier responsable : Meg Walteron**

**Reprise de l'interrogatoire : 05.01.2012, 18h44**

**Agent Mellen :** Reprise de l'interrogatoire de Veronica Mars, témoin conduite dans les bureaux du FBI ce matin à 8h01 afin d'éclaircir certains points à propos de l'affaire 12-486-755. Melle Mars étant incapable de retranscrire elle-même la suite des événements, un accord a été conclu : je raconterai à sa place, à partir des éléments de l'enquête première, et le témoin confirmera mes dires. Ai-je retranscrit correctement notre accord Melle Mars ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Très bien. Nous en étions donc arrivés au moment où vous avez surpris une conversation entre Goll Connor et Zacharia Smith, discussion qui avait visiblement pour but la vente au marché noir d'un Degas. Leur rencontre s'achevait par une prise de rendez-vous le lendemain à vingt heures chez Zacharia Smith. C'est bien cela ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Le lendemain soir, vous vous êtes donc rendue à dix-neuf heures à l'adresse indiquée et avez entamée une surveillance discrète de l'immeuble. Votre but était de vous rendre compte par vous-même si l'objet de la transaction était bel et bien le Degas que possédait Oliver Ashton, exact ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** A vingt heures, vous avez vu Goll Connor entrer dans l'immeuble, un rouleau à la main. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il en ressortait accompagné de Zacharia Smith, mais sans rouleau. Vous en avez conclu que la vente avait eu lieu et que les deux hommes allaient fêter leur transaction au _Moll Flanders_. Vous aviez donc tout le temps d'entrer dans l'immeuble, de pénétrer par effraction chez Zacharia Smith et de constater par vous-même quelle était la toile en question. C'est ce que vous avez fait.

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Lorsque vous êtes entré dans l'appartement, une toile reposait dans le salon. S'agissait-il du Degas volé à Oliver Ashton ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** C'est à ce moment-là que Zacharia Smith est rentré chez lui et vous a surprise dans son appartement…

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Il a pointé une arme sur vous et vous a désarmée. Vous lui avez annoncé que vous étiez agent au FBI et lui avez montré votre carte.

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Pris de panique, Zacharia Smith vous a enfermée dans un placard, le temps de passer un coup de téléphone. Vous ne vous souvenez toujours pas de ses paroles ?

**Veronica Mars :** Non.

**Agent Mellen :** Je me permets d'insister Melle Mars. C'est un des éléments manquants au dossier…

**Veronica Mars :** Au risque de me répéter : non.

**Agent Mellen :** Bien. L'enquête a déterminé par la suite que le coup de fil avait été passé au _Moll Flanders_ n'est-ce pas ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Coincée dans votre placard, vous avez saisi votre portable afin d'appeler du renfort. Mais vous avez alors réalisé que vous vous trouviez dans une impasse : vous ne pouviez contacter ni la police ni le FBI, auquel cas on aurait appris votre petite enquête privée et vous auriez été suspendue. C'est bien cela ?

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Melle Mars ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Vous avez donc appelé votre père.

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Melle Mars ?

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Veronica… Tu veux faire une pause ?

**Veronica Mars :** Non c'est bon. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé. Va plus vite s'il te plaît, finissons-en.

**Agent Mellen :** Bien. Votre père était en visite à New York : il était venu vous aider à emménager. Vous l'avez informé de la situation et lui avez demandé de venir vous porter secours, en le prévenant que Zacharia Smith était armé. Il lui a fallu une quinzaine de minutes pour vous rejoindre, c'est bien cela ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Depuis votre placard, vous avez entendu une bagarre éclater, puis un coup de feu. Un deuxième coup de feu a retenti quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne me trompe pas ?

**Veronica Mars :** Non.

**Agent Mellen :** Enfin, vous avez entendu la voix de votre père vous demandant où vous vous trouviez. Soulagée, vous lui avez répondu et il est venu vous ouvrir. Vous vous êtes jetée dans ses bras. Lorsque vous avez ouvert les yeux, vous avez vu quelqu'un agenouillé près du cadavre de Zacharia Smith. Vous avez crié et votre père s'est retourné. Dans la pénombre, un homme tenait une arme. Votre père a levé son revolver. Trop tard. Une balle de calibre 9 millimètres lui avait traversé le corps au niveau du cœur, vous atteignant vous-même à la carotide. Vous vous êtes évanouie et n'êtes revenue à vous que le lendemain matin au _Calvary Hospital_. Des voisins, alertés par les coups de feu, avaient téléphoné à la police. Lorsque la première patrouille était arrivée sur les lieux, le meurtrier avait disparu … et le Degas également.

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Huit jours plus tard, le mercredi 18 janvier, Goll Connor a été retrouvé mort suite à un accident de voiture. Vous avez été conduite à la morgue du _Brooklyn Hospital Center_ afin de reconnaître Goll Connor comme étant le complice de Zacharia Smith, et donc le meurtrier présumé d'Oliver Ashton et de votre père.

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Lorsqu'on vous a présenté le corps, vous l'avez bel et bien reconnu ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Prise alors d'une crise de démence, vous avez saisi un scalpel et avez poignardé plusieurs fois le cadavre de l'assassin de votre père. Jusqu'à ce que les agents présents ne parviennent à vous arrêter.

**Veronica Mars :** Oui, sauf pour la crise de démence. Tu n'es pas psy, je ne suis pas folle.

**Agent Mellen :** Suite à ce « fâcheux événement », la presse s'est saisie du fait divers et en a fait ses choux gras. Deux jours plus tard, le juge vous condamnait à cent heures de travaux d'intérêt général et à une obligation de suivi psychologique. Voilà, le dossier s'arrête ici. Confirmez-vous l'authenticité des faits rapportés ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui.

**Agent Mellen :** Alors maintenant il va falloir répondre à certaines de mes questions…

**Veronica Mars :** Tu as deux minutes.

**Agent Mellen :** Etes-vous certaine que l'homme ayant tué votre père est Goll Connor ?

**Veronica Mars :** Il faisait noir. Mais je sais que c'est lui. Zacharia a appelé le _Moll Flanders_, il a eu Goll au téléphone et lui a demandé de rappliquer.

**Agent Mellen :** Dans ce cas-là, où le Degas ? On ne l'a pas retrouvé chez lui lors de la perquisition le lendemain.

**Veronica Mars :** Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, ça prouve seulement qu'il n'était pas idiot. Sujet clos.

**Agent Mellen :** Bien. Passons donc à Melle Hayles-Callaghan... Pourquoi vivez-vous en colocation ?

**Veronica Mars :** A la fin du mois de janvier, j'ai vu Lola qui faisait la manche dans le métro. Les événements l'avaient disculpée. Je l'ai installée chez moi et voilà.

**Agent Mellen :** Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison d'un tel geste ?

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Melle Mars ?

**Veronica Mars :** Il a tué l'homme de notre vie.

**Agent Mellen : **Hum… Une relation ancrée sur des bases très saines à ce que je vois...

**Veronica Mars :** Quand je voudrai ton avis, je te sifflerai Jim. Maintenant, à toi. Quels sont les nouveaux éléments de l'enquête qui incriminent Lola ?

**Agent Mellen :** …

**Veronica Mars :** Un marché est un marché Jim.

**Agent Mellen :** Il n'y en a pas.

**Veronica Mars :** J'en étais sûre…

**Agent Mellen :** Il y a de nouveaux éléments, mais ils ne désignent pas Lola.

**Veronica Mars :** Bon sang Jim, tu vas cracher le morceau oui ?

**Agent Mellen :** Une perquisition a eu lieu au _Moll Flanders_ hier, une histoire de stupéfiants...

**Veronica Mars : **Et ?

**Agent Mellen :** On a retrouvé le Degas dans les conduits d'aération.

**Veronica Mars :** Magnifique ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Goll l'avait planqué là-bas, la belle affaire !

**Agent Mellen :** On a fait analyser les empreintes sur la toile. On y a trouvé celles de Lola, d'Oliver, de Zacharia et celles de Goll.

**Veronica Mars :** Logique…

**Agent Mellen :** Il y avait un cinquième jeu d'empreintes Veronica.

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Des empreintes qui se chevauchaient sur les autres empreintes. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication logique…

**Veronica Mars :** La dernière personne à avoir touché le tableau n'est pas Goll Connor.

**Agent Mellen :** En effet.

**Veronica Mars :** Qui ?

**Agent Mellen :** Les empreintes ne sont pas fichées.

**Veronica Mars : **…

**Agent Mellen :** Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire à ce sujet ?

**Veronica Mars :** Non.

**Agent Mellen :** Veronica qu'est-ce que…

**Veronica Mars :** Il faut que j'y aille.

.


	11. Du 6 Janvier 2012 au 10 Janvier 2012

Vendredi 6 Janvier 2012

Jour 367

La dernière fois que j'ai rédigé ce journal, j'avais des certitudes : Oliver était mort ; son assassin était mort ; Vera me détestait ; j'étais seule.

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis. Une éternité…

Oliver est mort, son assassin vivant. Quant à Vera…

Vera.

Hier matin, j'ai été réveillée brutalement. On tambourinait à notre porte.

Première surprise : Vera était restée à mes côtés toute la nuit.

Deuxième surprise : nos visiteurs matinaux étaient des agents du FBI.

Ils nous ont conduites dans leurs locaux pour interrogatoire. Je suis sortie vers dix heures et j'ai attendu Vera, dehors, dans le froid. J'avais peur pour elle : l'agent Mellen avait sous-entendu qu'elle avait des ennuis.

J'ai attendu, heure après heure, cigarette après cigarette.

Seize heures, personne.

Dix-sept heures, personne.

Dix-huit heures, personne.

J'ai commencé à paniquer : était-elle en état d'arrestation ?

Dix-neuf heures, personne.

Et puis, enfin, sa tignasse blonde ébouriffée qui fait irruption. Son visage blême, rivé au sol, qui se lève peu à peu. Ses yeux. Pour la première fois, je ne peux lire en eux. C'est trop confus, on dirait que son être oscille entre des centaines de pensées, des centaines de sentiments.

Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Que lui ont-ils dit ?

Son regard croise le mien. Elle s'immobilise, me dévisage. Je crois qu'elle va s'enfuir.

Si elle m'a consolée la veille, c'est par pitié. Je le sais. Elle m'en veut toujours.

Mais non, elle ne bouge pas.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement. Son visage se défait. Elle me regarde et le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux se lève peu à peu. Tout son être se tend vers un seul sentiment, une seule pensée. Laquelle ? J'attends.

Ca y est, je vois.

Nous.

Eux.

Elle s'effondre sur le sol, les mains sur le visage. Elle pleure.

Je suis pétrifiée.

Je n'ai jamais vu Vera pleurer.

C'est comme si elle pleurait toutes les larmes refoulées pendant un an.

Enfin, je me précipite vers elle, je la prends dans mes bras. Je la sers fort, aussi fort que je peux. J'ai peur…

Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Que lui ont-ils dit ?

Les agents postés à l'entrée nous observent, ils s'approchent. Je sais qu'ils vont nous ordonner de déguerpir : le spectacle est gênant. Je soulève à bout de bras le corps inerte, le transporte jusqu'au banc le plus proche.

Elle continue à pleurer, je ne sais que faire.

Où est ma Vera, celle qui ne craque jamais ?

Peut-être ai-je affaire à Veronica, cette femme que je ne connais pas ? Celle qui rit, celle qui pleure ?

Enfin, peu à peu, elle lève la tête. Elle me regarde longuement, sonde mon âme. Elle cherche quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou, approche ses lèvres de mon oreille. Une larme coule sur mon épaule.

Enfin, les mots sortent :

« Ce n'était pas lui. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux plus bouger. Elle le sait, elle le sent.

Elle recule et me regarde. Elle ne pleure plus. Son regard brûle.

« Je le trouverai, je te le promets. Je le leur promets. »

*****

*****

*****

_Vendredi 6 Janvier_

Chère Marina,

Ce n'était pas Goll Connor.

Ce n'est pas lui qui a l'a tué. Pas lui qui les a tués. On a retrouvé le Degas, il y a un cinquième jeu d'empreintes sur la toile. Jim rouvre l'enquête. Moi aussi.

Ce ne peut être ni moi, ni… Ni Lui. Nous sommes tous les deux fichés au FBI, moi en tant qu'ancien agent, lui en tant qu'ancien shérif. C'est donc forcément son meurtrier. Il l'a tué, a pris le Degas et l'a caché dans une bouche d'aération au _Moll Flanders_.

Qui ?

Je le trouverai.

Depuis hier, je repasse les événements au peigne fin dans ma tête. Et tout est clair, tout est logique.

Après m'avoir enfermée dans le placard, Zacharia Smith a passé un coup de téléphone au _Moll Flanders_. Un seul, Jim avait vérifié à l'époque

Et j'ai beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois qu'une seule explication logique : l'assassin est un des clients du bar.

Mais lequel ? Le _Moll Flanders_ est le repère de tout ce que la lie irlandaise compte en ville.

Alors qui ?

J'ai essayé de visualiser la scène :

Zacharia s'empare de son portable, il fait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il a besoin d'aide, et vite. Qui appeler ?

Goll Connor ?

Non, il n'est que le « grossiste », l'homme de main envoyé par l'assassin d'Oliver pour négocier. Alors qui appeler ?

Le patron. Oui, c'est le patron qu'il faut contacter, lui seul est capable de prendre véritablement les choses en main.

Zacharia compose le numéro.

Au même moment, le téléphone sonne au _Moll Flanders_. Qui décroche ? Qui passe le téléphone au destinataire voulu ?

Le barman.

Brian.

Si je trouve Brian, il me dira à qui Zacharia voulait parler ce soir-là, à qui il a passé le téléphone.

Il suffit juste de trouver Brian.

Le seul problème, c'est que Brian a disparu juste après les faits. A l'époque, on ne s'en était pas inquiété. Mais maintenant, tout est clair dans ma tête.

C'était un gosse, Brian. Vingt et un ans à l'état civil, quinze dans la tête. Le premier soir, il m'avait expliqué qu'il faisait le serveur pour payer ses études de mathématiques. Il voulait devenir ingénieur. Maladroit au possible…

Je l'aimais bien.

C'est lui qui m'avait révélé l'identité de Zacharia Smith et de Goll Connor.

Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé…

Lorsqu'il a appris les événements, Brian a su qu'il était en danger. Le meurtrier allait maintenant s'en prendre à lui, afin qu'il ne révèle pas l'identité de l'interlocuteur de Zacharia. Alors il s'est enfui.

Bon, ça, c'est l'éventualité qui m'arrange.

L'autre, c'est qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de quitter la ville. Auquel cas il a emporté son secret dans la tombe.

Il ne peut pas être mort. Il est vivant. Il est forcément vivant. Il doit être vivant.

Je le trouverai. Il parlera.

Je saurai.

*****

*****

*****

_Samedi 7 janvier_

Chère Marina,

Rien.

Je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien, nada, niet. Aucune piste, aucun caillou dans la forêt.

Rien.

Bon sang, il est forcément quelque part !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis en place tout le protocole d'usage. J'ai commencé mes recherches par la base : découvrir le nom de famille de Brian. Rien de plus facile, il m'a suffi de consulter la déclaration des employés du _Moll Flanders_ à ladite époque.

Il s'appelle Brian Mac Cartney.

Recherches sur private eyes : fils unique de Jonathan et Mary Mc Cartney, divorcés. Né le 03 juillet 1988 à Cleveland. Deux premières années de fac à la CWRU, puis début de troisième année à la NYU. Aucune inscription universitaire depuis.

Pas de portable.

Dernière utilisation du passeport en juin 2009, pour un week-end au Mexique. Un voyage estudiantin sans nul doute…

Dernier mouvement bancaire le 09 janvier 2010, à 17 heures. Un retrait de cinquante dollars.

Bref : rien.

Je commence à croire qu'il est mort. Ou alors il sait diablement bien se cacher !

Ce soir je vais me rendre au _Moll Flanders_ pour prendre des renseignements sur lui, on ne sait jamais… Il faut que je mette en place une stratégie parce que je ne suis pas certaine qu'on m'y déroule le tapis rouge…

Lundi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Amanda, une collègue avec qui j'avais tissé des liens à Quantico. Elle fait son stage au service des disparitions, elle aura peut-être des informations à me donner ? Elle me doit bien ça, vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai protégée des brimades des autres stagiaires. Protection qui m'avait d'ailleurs valu le privilège de devenir à mon tour la paria du groupe. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. Ce concentré de WASP bien-pensante me donnait la nausée. Et puis le rôle de bouc émissaire me va bien au teint.

Bref, je suis au point mort. Mais je n'abandonne pas, je le trouverai. Mort ou vif. Vif, ce sera la première étape. Mort, ce sera le status quo.

Mais je trouverai une autre solution.

Je saurai, quoiqu'il en coûte. Même si le reste de mes jours doit être consacré à la quête de ce Graal.

Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler de ce coup de fil… J'étais là, juste à côté. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ?

Heureusement, Lola est là. Elle s'est arrangée avec Luke pour travailler le midi cette semaine, pendant que je fais mes recherches. Dès qu'elle rentre, elle se précipite dans ma chambre pour connaître l'avancée de l'enquête.

Elle est très calme, posée. Résolue.

Comme moi.

Hier, elle m'a comparée à un lion à l'affût, guettant sa proie avant de bondir.

Je l'ai comparée à un aigle, surveillant le lion et attendant qu'il ait tué sa proie pour lui crever les yeux et s'accaparer la chair convoitée.

Elle a souri, mais je sais qu'elle a très bien compris la référence à son double jeu à propos de Logan.

Je n'ai rien oublié.

Mais le lien est toujours là, plus ténu que jamais. Il a tué l'homme que nous aimions. Nous sommes unies dans la mort, nous survivons malgré elle et nous vivons désormais pour elle.

Ca me fait penser à une conversation que nous avons eue hier soir.

Nous regardions la télévision en silence, quand Lola m'a demandé :

« Tu veux des marshmallows Vera ? »

Pourquoi cette question stupide a-t-elle agi comme un stimulus ? Je ne sais pas… Est-ce parce que, à l'époque du lycée, Wallace me comparait à un marshmallow ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant précis, je me suis rendu compte que Lola ne m'avait jamais, pas une seule fois, appelée Veronica.

Je lui ai donc demandé pourquoi elle me surnommait Vera.

Elle a souri et m'a demandé si j'avais déjà lu _Les Dix Petits Nègres_ d'Agatha Christie. J'ai hoché la tête, alors elle m'a expliqué :

« Le livre raconte l'histoire de dix personnes qui ne se connaissent pas et qui se retrouvent coincées sur une île. Aucun moyen de la quitter. Un soir, une voix accuse chaque invité d'avoir commis un meurtre pour lequel il n'a jamais été condamné. Vera Claythorne est accusée d'avoir tué un enfant, Cyril, afin que son amant touche l'héritage familial. La voix annonce également qu'ils vont tous mourir pour leur peine. Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passe. A la fin du roman, il ne reste que le capitaine Lombard et la jeune Vera ; elle en conclut donc logiquement que le meurtrier ne peut être que Lombard. Elle le tue. »

Elle a gardé le silence un instant avant de poursuivre :

« Je t'appelle Vera parce que… Tu sais, à la morgue… »

J'ai hoché la tête : j'avais compris.

Silence. Et puis les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche, pleins d'un espoir que je ne me connaissais pas :

« Est-ce que Vera trouve le bonheur ensuite ? »

Lola a poussé un soupir.

« Après le meurtre, Vera, épuisée, décide de se rendre dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Mais à chaque pas, l'image de Cyril est un peu plus présente, un peu plus pugnace. La culpabilité, la folie, s'emparent d'elle. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin dans sa chambre, une corde est pendue au plafond. Vera sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire… Elle monte sur une chaise, passe la corde autour de son cou et fait culbuter le siège. »

Je me suis sentie un peu vidée par ses paroles. J'ai juste murmuré :

« Au moins, tous les assassins ont été punis. »

Lola a souri tristement.

« Pas vraiment. Lombard n'était pas le tueur en série. En fait, un des dix personnages s'était fait passer pour mort, sans l'être réellement. C'est lui qui avait tout orchestré … jusqu'à dresser le gibet de Vera. »

*****

*****

*****

**De : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**A : vmars . aol . com**

**Envoyé le 07.01.2012 à 23h48**

Veronica,

Depuis hier matin, j'ai bien dû écrire et effacer ce mail une dizaine de fois. Les mots n'étaient jamais assez subtils à mon goût, ils contenaient toujours une part de passé qui aurait pu te blesser. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais je viens de comprendre que, sans ces mots, je ne pourrai jamais t'être d'aucun secours. Alors je vais te dévoiler ma pensée, sans détour.

Je ne te crois pas.

Je ne te crois pas lorsque tu déclares qu'il n'y a plus de sentiment. Ce baiser… Ce baiser n'était pas rien. Ce qu'il signifiait était plus fort que n'importe quel mot, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il était bien plus ardent, plus bien passionné, que tous les baisers que nous ayons jamais échangés. Parce que cette fois, tu t'étais totalement abandonnée. J'ai senti… J'ai senti que tu n'avais plus peur.

Tu avais toujours peur de moi, avant. Et tu avais raison. J'étais instable, je l'ai suffisamment prouvé.

Mais là, tu n'avais plus peur. Tu t'étais offerte, entièrement.

Le mail que tu m'as envoyé en revanche, c'est la peur qui l'a dicté. Lorsque tu es revenue à toi, tu t'es rendu compte que la vie reprenait le dessus. Et tu crains cela. La perspective d'avancer te paralyse d'effroi.

J'ai longtemps eu peur d'avancer. Tu m'as aidé à faire mes premiers pas et, même si je tombais souvent, tu ne te décourageais pas. Quand tu es partie, j'ai dû poursuivre seul ma route. Je l'ai fait. Je crois pouvoir dire aujourd'hui que je suis devenu un homme.

Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi te prendre la main et te guider, à mon tour, sur ce chemin. Je te promets que, même si les débuts seront difficiles, ce qui est au bout vaut tous les efforts.

Je suis presque parvenu au terme de ma course. Je suis épanoui. Il ne me manque plus qu'une chose pour être heureux.

Je t'attends.

L.

*****

*****

*****

Dimanche 8 Janvier

Jour 369

Tous ces risques pour rien…

Hier soir, Vera m'a fait part de ses projets : elle allait se rendre au _Moll Flanders_ afin de savoir si quelqu'un avait des informations sur Brian ou, mieux, si un client se rappelait à qui il avait passé le téléphone ce soir-là.

J'ai refusé.

Son père avait tué Zacharia Smith, elle les avait dupés. Elle ne trouverait que vendetta là-bas.

Je lui ai proposé d'y aller à sa place. Au début, elle a rugi :

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Lola, tu te crois dans une série pour ados ou quoi ? »

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai hurlé encore plus fort :

« Tu crois que je joue Vera ? Attends que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es la seule à te reprocher la mort de ton père ? Et moi alors ? Je dois te rappeler que, si Oliver n'avait pas demandé à être payé, il ne serait jamais rentré plus tôt ce soir-là ? Je dois te rappeler que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ? On est ex-aequo sur ce coup ! La seule différence c'est que, moi, on ne me connaît pas au _Moll Flanders_. Alors si tu veux ces infos, si tu les veux vraiment, tu dois me laisser y aller. »

Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû parler de son père. Je ne l'avais jamais fait.

N'empêche que j'ai gagné.

Vers 22 heures, je suis donc entrée au _Moll Flanders_, une perruque brune sur la tête. Horrible… Mais il fallait être prudent : même si, l'hiver dernier, c'est la tête de Vera qui faisait les gros titres des journaux, ma photo était néanmoins parfois diffusée. Et les cheveux rouges, c'est vrai qu'on a vu mieux niveau camouflage…

Vera m'avait également équipée d'un micro et prêté une arme. Je lui avais promis de ne pas poser de question sur la nuit du meurtre, ça aurait trop éveillé les soupçons.

A peine entrée, j'ai commandé un gin et entamé la conversation avec le barman. J'ai emprunté le plus terrible des accents français pour lui demander où je pouvais trouver un gars nommé Brian. La dernière fois que j'étais venue à New York, on avait fricoté ensemble et j'avais bien envie de remettre le couvert… Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais par contre il se proposait de le remplacer. J'ai mis quinze bonnes minutes en m'en débarrasser… Il avait au moins quarante ans le pervers, il aurait pu être mon père ! Enfin bon, au moins il m'a offert trois autres gins, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Je me suis ensuite approché des tables de billard et j'ai ajouté le stéréotype de la fille saoule à celui de la française. Le tableau devait être sympa vu de l'extérieur, une vraie pétasse ! J'ai recommencé mon petit jeu et, quoiqu'une bonne dizaine de gars m'aient proposé leur compagnie, aucun n'a pu me renseigner. En tout cas, mes questions n'ont semblé alarmer personne.

Finalement, vers une heure, un type m'a mis une main au cul. L'idiot… Je me suis retournée, lui ai mis un bon coup de genou entre les cuisses et j'ai rejoint Vera dehors. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me la faisait celle-là...

En tout cas, rien.

Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le contact de Vera au FBI aura des informations. Elle est notre dernier espoir.

*****

*****

*****

**De : vmars . aol . com**

**A : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**Envoyé le 08.01.2012 à 22h56**

Logan,

C'est vrai. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Mon coup de folie n'était pas la conséquence malheureuse d'un abus d'alcool. C'est vrai. Ce baiser n'était pas rien. C'est vrai. Il y a toujours des sentiments. C'est vrai.

Tu as raison sur toute la ligne.

Ton e-mail a été une véritable gifle. Il m'a fait mal, comme tu t'en doutais. Mais ce qui m'a surtout fait mal, c'est de me rendre compte que chacun de tes mots était véridique. Tu as cerné tout le problème : je ne veux plus vivre.

Bref, bravo.

Tu sais quelle a été ma réaction après avoir réalisé tout cela ?

« Et alors ? »

Oui, et alors ? Et alors, et même si ce baiser n'était pas rien ? Et alors, et même si je ne voulais plus vivre ? Et alors ? En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

Car là où je ne te mens pas, c'est lorsque je te dis que ma vie est ici, à New York. Avec Lola.

Elle a essayé de décider de ma vie pour moi, elle n'y est pas parvenue. Tu n'y arriveras pas non plus.

Je n'ai presque plus rien. Mais je décide encore du peu qu'il me reste.

Ma seule préoccupation pour l'instant, c'est de découvrir qui a véritablement tué … Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est trop long pour que je t'explique tout en détail, mais en tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas celui que je croyais.

Je le trouverai.

Il paiera.

C'est tout ce qui importe à l'heure actuelle.

C'est mon choix.

Respecte-le.

V.

*****

*****

*****

Lundi 9 Janvier

Jour 370

Cleveland. Nous partons pour Cleveland demain, après mon service.

Ce matin, Vera a rencontré Amanda, une ancienne collègue du FBI. Elle lui a demandé de lui fournir le dossier de Brian Mac Cartney. Amanda a accepté. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la tête de Vera aujourd'hui…

Cadavérique.

Ca se comprend. Je ne sais même pas où elle a trouvé la force de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. C'est peut-être ça qu'on appelle « l'énergie du désespoir » ?

Bref. Le dossier expliquait que toutes les pistes avaient mené à une impasse. Mais une note manuscrite proposait d'enquêter sur Mary Mac Cartney, la mère de Brian. Elle avait semblé tendue lorsque les agents l'avaient l'interrogée il y a un an.

Vera pense que bébé Brian se cache dans les jupons de sa mère.

Je la crois.

Je trépigne d'impatience… Demain me semble être une autre vie.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais proposé à Vera de partir dès maintenant, mais je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule : elle s'est enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

*****

*****

*****

**De : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**A : vmars . aol . com**

**Envoyé le 09.01.2012 à 19h02**

Veronica,

Je suis inquiet. Je suis même très inquiet.

Je ne reviendrai pas sur l'agressivité de ton message, qui ne trahit qu'une fois de plus ton mal-être. Mais la fin en revanche…

Que comptes-tu faire si tu retrouves son meurtrier ?

L.

*****

*****

*****

_Lundi 9 Janvier_

21h10.

Un an que je l'ai tué.

Un an que je suis à moitié morte.

*****

*****

*****

_Mardi 10 janvier_

« Allo ? Allo, qui c'est ? (…) Ah oui, Brian. C'est moi, Zach. Passe-moi Goll tu veux. (…) Comment ça, toujours pas arrivé ? C'est une tortue ou quoi ? Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? (…) Quoi ? (…) Lui laisser un message ? Oui, oui… T'as qu'à lui dire que… Que je l'attends, qu'il se pointe chez moi, et rapido. (…) Ouais. (…) Non, j'ai pas changé d'adresse. Dis-lui de rappliquer son cul illico. Dis-lui que… Que… Qu'on a un « petit problème » et que j'ai besoin d'aide. (…) Ouais. Ok merci. (…) Attends, raccroche pas ! Dis, tu connaîtrais pas la nouvelle serveuse du _Moll_ ? (…) Veronica Cramell ? Ouais, ça doit être ça… Tu la connais ? (…) Et elle t'a pas semblé louche ? (…) Ok, tant pis. (…) Non non, c'est bon, pas de souci. Bon t'oublie pas pour Goll hein ? C'est vraiment urgent ! (…) Ok. Bye. »

Brian.

Zacharia Smith n'a parlé qu'à Brian ce soir-là. Brian qui ne lui a pas dit que j'avais posé des questions à son sujet. Brian qui n'aurait donc pas transmis l'information à qui que ce soit d'autre.

C'est Brian qui est venu.

Brian le roux.

Brian, le patron qui cachait sa véritable nature aux yeux de tous sous des airs angéliques.

Brian qui L'a tué.

Le véritable meurtrier n'est pas mort. Il a seulement disparu.

Ce rêve…

Ca a commencé par l'odeur… L'odeur du tabac froid s'engouffrant par-dessous la porte du placard. Et puis la vue. Moi, saisissant mon portable, réfléchissant. Et puis… Et puis le son. Le bruit des doigts tapotant un numéro à la va-vite. La conversation. Presque inaudible.

J'ai tendu l'oreille...

Et j'ai entendu.

J'ai entendu chaque mot. Ils étaient là, en moi, enfouis.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi cette nuit ?

Il espérait égaler Kevin Spacey dans _Usual Suspect_…

Sa vanité sera punie.

Il est huit heures du matin ; je serai à Cleveland à treize heures.

*****

*****

*****

**De : vmars . aol . com**

**A : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**Envoyé le 10.01.2012 à 08h36**

Tu as déjà lu _Dix petits Nègres_ ?

*****

*****

*****

**De : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**A : vmars . **

**Envoyé le 10.01.2012 à 21h41**

Veronica,

Je n'y comprends rien. J'ai beau faire des recherches sur Internet -tu n'es pas sans savoir que la lecture n'a jamais été mon fort-, je ne comprends toujours pas le lien entre _Dix petits nègres_ et ton histoire. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques...

Est-ce que tout va bien à New York ?

Veux-tu que je vienne ?

A l'instant où j'écris ces mots, j'aimerais pouvoir téléphoner à Lola. Mais je ne suis pas certain que cela te plairait, alors je m'abstiens. J'essaie de garder foi en toi, malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui m'envahit d'heure en heure.

Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris veux-tu ?

Bas les masques Veronica… Il est temps.

Je pense à toi.

L.


	12. Du 11 Janvier 2012 au 12 Janvier 2012

**Affaire 12-486-755**

**Témoin interrogée : Veronica Mars**

**Agent chargé de l'enquête : Jimmy Mellen**

**Greffier responsable : Kimaya Zhaowu**

**Début de l'interrogatoire : 11.01.2012, 8h07**

**Agent Mellen :** Interrogatoire de Veronica Mars, témoin s'étant présentée de son propre chef aux bureaux du FBI ce matin à 8h00, dans le but de fournir de nouvelles informations sur l'affaire 12-486-755. Melle Mars, je vous écoute. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale ?

**Veronica Mars : **Tu l'as dit toi-même Jim : j'ai de nouvelles informations. A vrai dire, j'ai résolu l'affaire.

**Agent Mellen : **Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment…

**Veronica Mars :** C'est bon Jim, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire un remake de Titi et Gros Minet, la nuit a été rude. Alors imite-moi s'il te plaît, et épargne-nous une joute verbale de plus. Ce que j'ai à dire est … grave.

**Agent Mellen :** Je t'écoute. Enfin, si tu es capable de parler cette fois-ci…

**Veronica Mars :** Je le suis.

**Agent Mellen :** Je suis tout ouïe.

**Veronica Mars :** Lorsque tu m'as annoncé qu'on avait découvert un cinquième jeu d'empreintes sur le Degas, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'enquête.

**Agent Mellen :** La dernière fois ne t'avait pas servi de leçon à ce que je vois…

**Veronica Mars :** Pardon ?

**Agent Mellen : **La dernière fois que tu as mené l'enquête seule, ça s'est soldé par la mort de ton père.

**Veronica Mars : **Oui. Mais cette fois-ci je n'avais plus rien à sacrifier, les risques étaient moindres.

**Agent Mellen :** Si tu le dis…

**Veronica Mars :** J'ai fait un rêve. Avant-hier. Ce soir-là, ça faisait un an qu'Il était mort. Je ne sais pas, ça a dû agir comme un stimulus : ça a réveillé ma mémoire. J'ai entendu… J'ai entendu la conversation que Zacharia Smith avait eue au téléphone un an plus tôt.

**Agent Mellen :** Sérieusement ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui. Zacharia Smith voulait parler à Goll Connor, mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé au bar. Il n'a donc eu que le serveur, Brian Mc Cartney, au bout du fil. Il lui a demandé de transmettre un message à Goll : il devait revenir rapidement à l'appartement, il y avait un « petit problème ». Ensuite, Zacharia a demandé à Brian si la nouvelle serveuse ne lui avait pas paru suspecte. Brian n'a rien dit. Il aurait pu pourtant, puisque je lui avais posé des questions au sujet de Goll et Zacharia la veille.

**Agent Mellen :** Alors pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ?

**Veronica Mars :** C'est exactement la question que je me suis posée à mon réveil. Il n'y avait qu'une explication logique : Brian était le patron de Goll, patron agissant dans l'ombre, patron ayant volé et tué Oliver. J'en ai donc déduit que c'est lui qui était venu ce soir-là. Lui qui L'avait tué.

**Agent Mellen :** Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

**Veronica Mars :** Je suis allée à Cleveland.

**Agent Mellen :** Cleveland ?

**Veronica Mars :** Oui. Brian avait disparu juste après les faits. Mais sa mère habitant Cleveland, j'ai supposé qu'il se cachait peut-être là-bas.

**Agent Mellen :** Et comment as-tu su où sa mère habitait ?

**Veronica Mars :** C'était écrit dans son dossier.

**Agent Mellen :** Son dossier ? Quel dossier ?

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Comment as-tu eu accès au dossier de Brian Mc Cartney, Veronica ?

**Veronica Mars :** Je l'avais consulté l'an passé, lorsque je travaillais au _Moll Flanders_.

**Agent Mellen :** Il n'avait pas encore disparu à l'époque, il n'avait donc pas de dossier…

**Veronica Mars :** Il avait été arrêté pour conduite en état d'ivresse deux ans plus tôt.

**Agent Mellen :** Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

**Veronica Mars :** Tant pis. Bon, on peut avancer ?

**Agent Mellen :** Hum…

**Veronica Mars :** Je me suis rendue à l'adresse indiquée. Mais la famille avait déménagé … sans laisser d'adresse, bien entendu. J'ai fait le tour du quartier, jusqu'au moment où je suis tombée sur une voisine un brin bavarde. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais une amie de lycée de Brian et que je souhaitais renouer le contact avec lui. Elle a confirmé que la famille avait déménagé, mais que ce devait être mon jour de chance : elle était amie avec Mary Mc Cartney, la mère de Brian, et elle avait donc sa nouvelle adresse.

**Agent Mellen :** Quelle heure était-il ?

**Veronica Mars :** Seize heures environ.

**Agent Mellen :** Continue.

**Veronica Mars :** J'ai repris la route, direction la banlieue nord. Ca m'a pris une bonne heure. Lorsque je suis arrivée, de la musique punk résonnait dans la maison. On l'entendait à deux cent mètres à la ronde. Pas vraiment le genre de musique qu'écouteraient des parents... J'ai compris que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trahie.

**Agent Mellen :** Ne me dis pas que tu es entrée ?

**Veronica Mars : **Je suis entrée.

**Agent Mellen :** Non mais tu es folle ? Tu sais ce qu'il aurait pu faire à une jeune fille sans défense ?

**Veronica Mars :** … Je n'étais pas sans défense. J'avais une arme.

**Agent Mellen :** Veronica, qu'est-ce que…

**Veronica Mars :** Je suis entrée à l'intérieur de la maison par une fenêtre entr'ouverte. La musique venait de la cave, j'y suis descendue. J'ai ouvert la porte, mon arme prête à l'emploi. Brian était bien là, allongé sur son lit. Quand il m'a vue, il a sursauté et s'est réfugié contre le mur. Il a levé les mains et a prononcé mon nom, terrorisé.

**Agent Mellen :** Ne me dis pas que tu…

**Veronica Mars :** Non. Je devais savoir avant.

**Agent Mellen :** Avant quoi ?

**Veronica Mars :** Je me suis approchée de lui et je lui ai ordonné de tout me dire. Qu'il avait intérêt à le faire, et vite.

**Agent Mellen :** Avant quoi Veronica ?

**Veronica Mars :** Il s'est exécuté. Ce soir-là, quand il a décroché le téléphone au _Moll Flanders_, il tout de suite a compris que Zacharia avait de gros ennuis. Il l'a compris au son de sa voix, à la panique qu'elle trahissait. Il n'y a pas prêté attention outre mesure, jusqu'au moment où Zach lui a demandé des informations sur moi. A cet instant, il a compris que le « petit problème » était sans aucun doute lié à Veronica Cramell, sa collègue de travail. Il ne lui a rien dit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Après avoir raccroché, il a compris que j'étais certainement chez Zach. Comment expliquer autrement le message qu'il devait transmettre à Goll ? Il a demandé sa pause et pris son manteau. Il est sorti … pour me venir en aide.

**Agent Mellen :** Oh mon Dieu…

**Veronica Mars :** Oui. Je crois que tu commences à comprendre… J'ai réagi de la même manière que toi lorsqu'il me l'a dit, j'ai même baissé mon arme. Bref… Connaissant l'adresse de Zacharia, il a couru jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il a vu un corps étendu par terre. Il s'est précipité dessus et a réalisé qu'il s'agissait de Zacharia Smith, mort. Une arme gisait à côté ; la crosse dépassait de derrière un dessin. Il a poussé le croquis et, sans savoir pourquoi, il s'est emparé du revolver. Il s'est redressé. Tout à coup, il a entendu mon cri et a levé la tête dans notre direction. Il a vu… Il a vu…

**Agent Mellen :** Ton père…

**Veronica Mars :** Oui. Il L'a vu sortir son arme. Il n'a pas réfléchi. Il a fermé les yeux et tiré.

**Agent Mellen :** Oh mon Dieu Veronica…

**Veronica Mars :** Quand il a rouvert les yeux, il nous a vus, gisant dans une mare de sang. Il est resté prostré quelques secondes. Et puis il a paniqué. Il a pris l'arme et le dessin, parce qu'il les avait touchés. Il est retourné au _Moll Flanders_ et a caché la toile dans une bouche d'aération.

**Agent Mellen :** Pourquoi l'avoir dissimulée dans une bouche d'aération ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir mis l'arme avec ?

**Veronica Mars :** Quand il est arrivé au _Moll_, Brian dissimulait la toile sous son manteau, la gardant plaquée contre lui. Mais il ne pouvait bien entendu pas faire son service ainsi. Il s'est donc dirigé vers la remise, minuscule cagibi où les employés accrochent leurs vêtements. Pas de casier, bien entendu… Il a cherché une cachette, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la bouche d'aération... Il a eu l'idée de mettre le dessin à l'intérieur. Il a gardé l'arme dans son pantalon, au cas où.

**Agent Mellen : **Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas récupéré le dessin ensuite ?

**Veronica Mars :** Après avoir caché le Degas, Brian a repris le travail jusqu'à la fin de son service, histoire ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le maladroit a cassé onze verres ce soir-là, son record. Le patron n'a pas supporté : au douzième, il l'a foutu dehors. Brian a juste eu le temps de récupérer son manteau, mais certainement pas celui de démonter la plaque pour récupérer le croquis. Il a jugé plus dangereux de se mettre le patron du _Moll_ à dos plutôt que de laisser le Degas là où il était, en sécurité, loin des regards indiscrets. Après tout, qui aurait l'idée de fouiller cet endroit ? Il a donc pris la poudre d'escampette, sans demander son reste. Il a fait de l'auto-stop jusqu'au foyer de ses parents, où il se cachait depuis.

**Agent Mellen :** Mais alors… Qui a tué Oliver Ashton ?

**Veronica Mars :** Goll Connor. Il n'était pas un simple grossiste, mais bel et bien le cerveau de l'opération… J'avais raison.

**Agent Mellen **: Bien. Mais venons-en au fait Veronica. Qu'as-tu fait après que Brian t'ait révélé la vérité ?

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Veronica ?

**Veronica Mars :** Il L'a tué.

**Agent Mellen :** Oui, mais suite à un malheureux concours de circonstances…

**Veronica Mars : **Il L'a tué quand même. Ni lui ni moi ne voulions Le tuer. Nous l'avons fait néanmoins. Nous sommes tous les deux Ses bourreaux.

**Agent Mellen :** C'était un accident Veronica ! Alors, qu'as-tu fait ?

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen : **Veronica ! Il faut que j'envoie une patrouille chez les Mc Cartney ou tu vas parler ?

**Veronica Mars :** J'ai pointé mon arme sur lui.

**Agent Mellen :** Tu as tiré ?

**Veronica Mars :** …

**Agent Mellen :** Veronica, est-ce que tu as tiré ?

**Veronica Mars :** Non.

*****

*****

*****

**De : vmars . aol . com**

**A : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**Envoyé le 11.01.2012 à 12h02**

Logan,

Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Je suis désolée… Désolée pour les mystères, désolée pour l'angoisse qu'ils ont générée…

Tu m'as sauvée.

Tu n'étais pas là, mais tu m'as sauvée. Et, même si je tombe de fatigue, même si je tombe tout court, je voulais te le dire avant de m'assoupir.

J'ai découvert l'identité du meurtrier. Il s'agit de Brian, un collègue de travail du _Moll Flanders_. Il a appris que j'avais des soucis ce soir-là, et il est venu me porter secours. Lorsque nous l'avons vu, dans la pénombre, nous nous sommes crus en danger. Tu-Sais-Qui a sorti son arme. Brian a paniqué. Il a tiré. Il L'a tué. Il m'a tuée.

Brian m'a tout expliqué lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire l'angoisse. Je pouvais lire la terreur. Je pouvais lire le remords aussi.

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Lorsque j'ai surpris Brian, mon intention était de le tuer. C'est pour ça que je suis partie sans attendre que Lola revienne du _Sunnydale._ Et, même si elle était furieuse et bouleversée lorsque je lui ai tout révélé ce matin, elle sait que j'ai fait cela par amour, pour ne pas la mêler à un homicide prémédité.

Oui, je voulais le tuer. Je le voulais plus que tout au monde… Et, même lorsque j'ai compris que son geste n'était qu'un accident, j'ai encore voulu le tuer.

Il devait payer.

J'ai pointé mon arme sur lui, le doigt sur la gâchette.

Et là… Là je t'ai entendu.

Je t'ai entendu comme que je t'avais entendu cinq ans plus tôt…

Cette nuit-là, sur le toit du _Neptune Grand Hotel_… Cassidy venait de me dire qu'il avait tué … Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'était pas vrai, certes. Mais je le croyais.

La même situation. La même situation cinq ans plus tard. Sauf que cette fois, Il était vraiment mort.

Une enquête où je mêle celui qui m'a donné la vie… Une enquête qui Le conduit à la mort… Et Son meurtrier, juste là, à joue. Il suffit de presser la détente, et tout sera bien.

« Tu n'es pas un assassin »

Tu t'approches de moi, tu ne veux pas que je tue Cassidy. Tu ne veux pas que je tue Brian. Tu veux que je vive…

Je ne veux pas vivre. Je suis le dernier des petits nègres, Vera, celle qui tue deux fois avant de se punir.

« Tu n'es pas un assassin Veronica »

Veronica ?

Tu n'étais pas là.

Mais tu étais là.

Plus que jamais.

Tu étais en moi. Tu as fait ressurgir mon moi.

J'ai baissé mon arme.

J'ai fait monter Brian en voiture et il a conduit jusqu'à New York. Arrivés à proximité des bureaux du FBI, je l'ai menotté au volant et j'ai veillé toute la nuit. Je ne pense pas que cela était vraiment nécessaire : je crois que Brian a envie de payer sa dette. Et puis, il sait qu'il courrait bien plus de dangers lors une cavale avec moi à ses trousses qu'en prison.

Un peu avant huit heures, je l'ai fait monter dans le coffre, où il est resté pendant que j'allais révéler la vérité à Jim. Nous sommes allés le chercher ensuite.

Je ne lui pardonne pas. Je ne me pardonne pas. Nous sommes Ses tortionnaires.

La Justice des hommes s'occupera de Brian. Quant à moi, je me laisse seule juge de ma sentence.

_J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans._

_Un gros meuble à tiroirs encombré de bilans,_

_De vers, de billets doux, de procès, de romances,_

_Avec de lourds cheveux roulés dans les quittances,_

_Cache moins de secrets que mon triste cerveau._

_C'est une pyramide, un immense caveau,_

_Qui contient plus de morts que la fosse commune._

_- Je suis un cimetière abhorré de la lune,_

_Où comme des remords se traînent de longs vers_

_Qui s'acharnent toujours sur mes morts les plus chers._

Cette année de chaos est-elle une sanction suffisante ? Je ne crois pas. La dette n'a pas encore été payée. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais, c'est impossible. Que dois-je faire pour expier mes fautes ? Que dois-je faire pour expier mon chagrin ?

Je dois répondre à cette question. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Tu sais, j'ai une drôle d'impression depuis plusieurs jours... Je suis sur un radeau, perdue en pleine mer. Je ne sais quelle direction prendre, j'hésite. Hier soir, une énorme rafale de vent m'a poussée vers l'Est. Vers la mort.

J'ai résisté.

Ca ne signifie pas que l'Est ne me tente plus.

Je suis restée au même point ; exactement le même qu'auparavant. Je sais que je dois faire un choix. Parce que rester là est synonyme de mort lente assurée. Je veux choisir. Que je meure ou que je vive, je veux en être la décisionnaire.

Mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, là maintenant. Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je me retrouve seule, il faut que je me retrouve. Face à face avec moi-même.

Tu as raison Logan, bas les masques.

Je vais essayer.

Mais, si je parviens un jour à ôter mon masque, je voudrais que ce soit seule, en tête à tête avec moi-même. Découvrir mon reflet dans un miroir, et non pas dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Pas cette fois.

Je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

V.

*****

*****

*****

**De : loganecholls . d-lo . com**

**A : vmars . aol . com**

**Envoyé le 11.01.2012 à 12h41**

_Mon enfant, ma soeur,  
Songe à la douceur  
D'aller là-bas vivre ensemble !  
Aimer à loisir,  
Aimer et mourir  
Au pays qui te ressemble !  
Les soleils mouillés  
De ces ciels brouillés  
Pour mon esprit ont les charmes  
Si mystérieux  
De tes traîtres yeux,  
Brillant à travers leurs larmes._

Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté,  
Luxe, calme et volupté.

*****

*****

*****

Mercredi 11 Janvier

Jour 372

C'est terminé.

Maintenant ou jamais…

*****

*****

*****

From : 917-188-3294

12/01/12 11h36

Salut Wallace. Vera va débarquer chez toi d'une minute à l'autre, elle veut te parler. Ne lui dis pas que je suis venue te voir. Ne lui répète pas ce que tu m'as dit. Ne lui dis rien. C'est mieux pour elle. Mieux pour tout le monde. Crois-moi. Garde ce souvenir enfoui W…

*****

*****

*****

_Jeudi 12 janvier_

Je suis vivante.

Je suis vivante.

Je… Je suis vivante.

Je ne sais que dire d'autre… C'est tellement… Tellement…

Il faut que je me calme. Contrôler ma respiration… Inspirer expirer… Voilà. Calmer mon cœur maintenant… Voilà. C'est mieux.

Je… Je suis allée voir Wallace ce midi. J'avais envie de lui parler. Ca faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Un an à l'éloigner de moi, un an à refuser de lui ouvrir mon cœur… Je sais qu'il en a souffert, qu'il aurait voulu être l'épaule sur laquelle je me serais appuyée. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais que Lola.

Lola…

Lorsque je suis rentrée à l'appartement, elle était partie. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, dès que j'ai vu que la photo qui nous représentait toutes les deux avait disparu du couloir.

Boule à l'estomac. Souffle coupé.

Elle m'avait abandonnée, elle aussi. Elle était partie.

L'homme qui m'avait engendré était parti. Logan était parti. Lola était partie. J'étais seule sur mon radeau désormais, toute seule.

C'était de ma faute, tout était de ma faute. J'avais tué le premier, éloigné le second, ignoré la troisième.

Ma faute.

Je ne méritais plus de vivre. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à mon sort de toute façon.

Mon sort… Comment pouvais-je me plaindre ? Je le méritais. Oui, je le méritais. Je n'avais qu'à pas Le tuer.

La solitude, la souffrance… Telles étaient mes pénitences. Je ne méritais rien de mieux.

Je méritais même pire en fait. Je méritais la mort, pour les avoir tous trahis, pour les avoir tous blessés.

J'étais une molécule empoisonnée, un virus qui se propageait de corps en corps dans le seul but de les détruire. Il fallait tuer la molécule avant qu'elle ne fasse encore des ravages. La bête était coriace, elle voulait vivre.

Stop.

Ne plus la laisser exterminer les autres.

Plus jamais.

Sur la table du salon, un message :

« Il est temps Vera. »

Vera… J'étais Vera… Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Vera, celle qui tue de sang froid. Vera, celle qui ne mérite que la mort.

Je ne méritais que la mort. Et Lola le savait. Elle savait que quiconque croisait mon chemin finissait brisé. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie : elle ne voulait plus vivre sous le joug d'un tortionnaire.

Comme elle avait raison…

Et là, j'ai compris : Lola ne serait jamais partie comme cela, sans m'aider à faire ce qui devait être fait.

La mort était son cadeau.

La mort était mon cadeau.

Je me suis dirigée lentement vers ma chambre, certaine d'y trouver l'objet qui expirerait mes fautes… Enfin.

Merci Lola.

Merci.

Merci d'avoir eu le courage de me montrer que l'Est était la seule alternative. La seule issue.

Merci d'avoir eu le courage de faire ce que je n'avais pas la force de faire moi-même.

Monter sur la chaise… Passer la corde autour de mon cou. Un petit coup de pied. Et puis… Et puis, enfin, ce serait terminé. Laisser mon corps dériver vers l'Est, telle Ophélie.

Merci Lola.

Je continue ma marche funéraire, pas à pas, jusqu'à ma tombe.

Une invitation au voyage… Au grand voyage, le dernier, l'ultime…

La mort est le pays qui me ressemble.

Je me sens bien, soulagée. Enfin, les tourments vont s'achever. Enfin quelqu'un a le courage de me dire honnêtement ce que je mérite. Lola était la seule capable de faire ça.

La porte. Je me trouve devant la porte de ma chambre. Je souris. Je me sens déjà plus légère. J'ouvre la porte, lève la tête…

Rien.

Il n'y a rien.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Lola ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : Vera se tue à la fin du livre. Le conspirateur dresse son gibet, parce que la mort est ce que Vera mérite.

Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de corde au plafond ?

Je baisse les yeux.

Et là je vois.

Je vois la toile.

Elle nous représente, Logan et moi, enlacés, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Trois étoiles brillent au-dessus de nos têtes.

Oliver.

Lola.

Lui.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Alors c'est ça Lola ? Je ne mérite même pas la mort ? Elle serait trop douce pour moi ?

Je ne suis plus ta Vera ?

Que dois-je faire Lola ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

Et là, la douleur.

La douleur qui me déchire. Je courbe l'échine sous le poids de la souffrance, je m'écroule au sol. Je suis délogée de mon monde. On m'arrache à la mer que je connaissais si bien. On me tire, on me déracine. On me pousse vers un univers nouveau.

Est-ce cela naître ?

Je hurle. Je hurle comme hurle un nouveau-né. Je hurle de terreur face à ce monde que je ne connais pas. Je hurle pour respirer, pour laisser s'engouffrer dans mes poumons l'air qui me fera passer de trépas à vie. L'air qui me baptise, l'air qui m'accueille sur cette terre nouvelle.

C'est terminé. Ca y est.

Je suis née.

Je reste allongée par terre. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je ne peux plus les contrôler.

Je pleure en écrivant ces mots.

Je reste longtemps ainsi. La lumière décline, l'obscurité reprend ses droits. Et pourtant, elle n'est plus comme avant, les ténèbres ne sont plus aussi profondes. Les lumières de la ville s'illuminent, une à une. Enfin, je me relève.

Il y a un mot accroché sur la toile :

« Le plus difficile dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre. Sois forte Veronica, survis. »

Je ne suis pas Vera, je n'ai pas voulu tuer. Ce n'était qu'un accident.

J'ai compris Lola…

Je vis.


	13. 13 Janvier 2012

Vendredi 13 janvier

Jour 374

C'est terminé.

Je suis en France, en Normandie. Quatre ans et demi plus tard, me voici assise au bord de la même falaise, les jambes dans le vide. Combien d'heures ai-je passées ici ? Des centaines peut-être…

Retour au bercail, retour au nid dans lequel je venais me nicher petite, lorsque j'avais besoin de solitude, ou envie de peindre. La maison de ma grand-mère était toujours pleine du bruit des clients du bar. Ici tout est calme, tout est paisible.

Mais aujourd'hui pas de chevalet ; nul ne s'occupe de préparer mon dîner. Une guitare et un journal pour toute compagnie.

C'est terminé.

Pourquoi ce besoin pressant de revenir ici ? Un désir incontrôlable, une nécessité plutôt qu'une envie. Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être parce que cet endroit symbolise mes plus belles années ?

Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimée. Enfin, pas comme je l'aurais voulu… Elle a toujours considéré sa fille unique comme la représentante de la génération future, celle qui devait aller encore plus loin, encore plus haut. Mon père n'était pas comme ça : tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le bonheur des autres. C'est lui qui m'a élevée durant mes premières années, tandis que ma mère voyageait à travers le pays. C'était lui qui, entre deux pages de roman, me nourrissait, me baignait, me langeait. Il m'adorait. Mais pas autant qu'il n'adorait ma mère... Alors il la soutenait dans son désir de faire de moi le prochain président des Etats-Unis.

A six ans, ils m'ont envoyée dans une école privée. Une vraie prison ce truc, je m'en souviens encore… La compétition avant toute autre chose. Chaque soir, je racontais à Papa combien c'était dur là-bas ; il essayait de me remonter le moral. Je ne voyais pas ma mère de la semaine : j'étais déjà couchée lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail. Mais le week-end avait lieu le traditionnel bilan des notes. Elle était toujours insatisfaite, malgré mes résultats qui, en toute modestie, étaient plutôt brillants. Elle était ambitieuse, elle me poussait dans mes retranchements pour que je me surpasse.

Et pourtant, maman restera toujours maman. C'est avec elle que j'entretenais la relation la plus fusionnelle. Ses absences formaient autour d'elle une aura mystérieuse et prestigieuse, accentuée par ses fréquentes apparitions au journal télévisé. J'avais soif d'amour et de reconnaissance, je mettais tout en œuvre pour me faire aimer de cette mère absente.

Eternellement absente.

Maman est morte le 11 février 1994 d'un cancer du sein.

Papa s'est laissé mourir à petit feu et l'a rejointe le 23 juillet de la même année.

J'allais avoir neuf ans.

Ma garde a été accordée à ma grand-mère Marthe. Elle venait d'enterrer John, mon grand-père. J'ai survolé l'Atlantique pour me retrouver ici, où j'ai été accueillie comme une princesse : Mamie avait autant besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage que moi.

Nous entretenions une relation fusionnelle : à travers elle, je retrouvais aussi bien l'ambition et la flamboyance de ma mère que l'amour et la tendresse de mon père.

Mais surtout, Mamie entretenait le souvenir de mes parents : les années s'écoulant, j'étais de plus en plus friande de souvenirs, d'anecdotes. Alors Mamie racontait, soir après soir. Elle magnifiait ma mère, sa fierté, sa fille qui était allée plus loin que nul n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer.

En août 2004, j'ai atteint la majorité et touché la fortune paternelle, estimée à un peu moins d'un million de dollars. J'étais riche, bachelière : je pouvais quitter la Normandie. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais pas seule : la solitude m'a toujours été insupportable. Ma grand-mère a accepté de monter avec moi à Paris.

Trois années d'études plus tard, je sortais de la Sorbonne, une licence avec félicitations du jury en poche. Mais l'allégresse n'a été que de courte durée : un mois plus tard, Mamie décédait.

Le monde s'est écroulé. J'avais toujours vécu pour quelqu'un, je ne m'épanouissais que pour recevoir l'amour et les éloges de l'être que j'aimais.

Plus de repère, la descente en enfer pouvait commencer…

Après les funérailles en Normandie, j'ai rejoint Londres : je ne supportais plus la France, qui me rappelait trop ce que je n'aurais jamais plus.

Et puis, au bout de quelques mois, la rencontre avec Oliver.

Un amour sans limite. Réciproque, ardent, passionnel. Brûlant et consumant tout sur son passage.

L'artiste de mes jours. L'amant de mes nuits. L'homme de ma vie.

Le premier. Celui à qui on donne tout, parce qu'on ne sait pas encore à quel point, plus tard, lorsqu'il sera parti, il sera dur de tout reprendre.

Quand Oliver est mort, Vera est arrivée. Vera, celle qui avait sacrifié son père pour découvrir l'identité du meurtrier d'Oliver.

Son père, Oliver. Tous les deux tués par une seule et même personne, créant ainsi entre nous un lien unique.

Le lien est rompu.

C'est terminé.

Quand Vera m'a annoncé que l'assassin d'Oliver n'était pas celui de son père, il y a eu un long silence. Nous nous sommes seulement regardées, longtemps. L'une comme l'autre le savions : le lien était rompu. Seuls le chagrin et la volonté de mourir nous liaient encore un peu.

Un peu seulement, car Vera avait une perspective d'avenir que je n'avais pas.

Logan.

Et là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que c'était terminé. Que, si Vera devait reprendre un jour pied, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Mais il y avait un problème… Et ce problème, c'était moi. Moi, Lola, la pauvre Lola qui demeurerait toute seule si elle m'abandonnait…

Vera m'aime. Je le sais.

Et je l'aime aussi. Même si le lien est rompu, elle est ce que j'aime le plus dans ce bas monde. Je veux qu'elle vive… Je n'ai pas sacrifié ma seule perspective d'avenir pour rien.

Alors je suis partie. Je suis partie pendant qu'elle était avec Wallace, parce que j'aurais été incapable de lui dire adieu. J'aurais craqué, j'aurais pleuré… Je lui aurais peut-être même tout dit ?

Je devais me taire… Son bonheur en dépendait.

J'ai juste laissé un message sur la table :

« Il est temps Vera ».

Oui, temps pour moi de partir.

Mais il était aussi temps pour elle de le rejoindre.

La veille de mon départ, pendant qu'elle dormait, j'avais acheté une toile et un fusain. J'étais incapable d'écrire, alors ce que je voulais lui dire passerait peut-être par un portrait ?

Et j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à dessiner, pour elle.

Je l'ai représentée avec Logan, regardant l'horizon. J'aurais pu les faire se regarder, mais je me suis souvenu d'un vers que j'avais appris par cœur en primaire : « Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »

C'est vrai. Et cette direction, c'est l'avenir.

L'avenir, ensemble.

Au-dessus d'eux, j'ai dessiné trois étoiles. Elles nous représentent Oliver, son père et moi. Référence à l'étoile de Bethléem, celle qui guide les rois mages jusqu'à la félicité. Nous les veillerons. Tout ira bien.

J'espère qu'elle a compris où je voulais en venir…

Au pire, il y a toujours ce mot accroché avec le dessin :

« Le plus difficile dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre. Sois forte Veronica, survis. »

Veronica, parce que c'est ainsi que l'appelle Logan…

Cette phrase, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventée : elle est issue d'une série télévisée. Une fille dit ces paroles à sa sœur avant de se sacrifier à sa place.

C'est ça le rôle des grandes sœurs non ? Se sacrifier à la place de leur cadette…

La cadette : la chanceuse, la protégée, le personnage de contes de fée qui termine toujours dans les bras du prince charmant, que l'aînée convoitait pourtant...

C'est comme ça, je suis l'aînée d'un an, c'était à moi de me sacrifier… A elle de vivre. Et de vivre avec lui…

J'ai aimé Logan dès que je l'ai vu.

Ce soir-là, sur la piste de danse… Je dansais la reggaetone avec un illustre inconnu lorsque je l'ai aperçu.

Il me regardait, souriant.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté, puis a battu la chamade.

Ce sourire… Ce n'était pas celui d'un pervers qui profitait de la danse pour mater mes fesses… Non, c'était un sourire franc, amusé, qui ne se cachait pas. Il disait :

« Tu es très mignonne jeune fille, c'est un plaisir pour les yeux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pour autant… »

Pourtant comme j'aurais voulu ! J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me saute dessus ! Mais non… J'ai passé la soirée avec lui, et puis une autre, et puis une autre… J'essayais de le séduire, peu à peu, pas à pas. En vain. Je crois qu'il prenait ça pour un jeu. Et, sous mes allures excentriques, je reste une enfant qui n'a pas assez confiance en elle pour dévoiler clairement ses sentiments. Je ne sais pas faire, c'est comme ça…

Je l'aimais. Pour de vrai.

Pas comme Oliver.

Mais je l'aimais quand même.

J'y ai même cru. J'ai vraiment cru que, avec lui, j'allais revivre. Peut-être même être heureuse ?

Et puis Noël.

Noël chez Wallace et Jackie. Logan était à peine entré dans la pièce que j'ai compris. J'ai vu Veronica s'écrouler sur sa chaise, son visage se décomposer. J'ai vu Logan se redresser, son regard s'illuminer. Veronica a expliqué qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils étaient amis. Mais je n'étais pas dupe… Ils avaient sans doute été plus que cela pour qu'il la dévore ainsi des yeux, pour qu'elle détourne ainsi les siens…

Le lendemain, pendant que Vera travaillait, je me suis rendue chez Wallace. C'est lui qui m'a appris que Logan était le grand amour de Veronica.

Je n'ai rien répondu, je suis partie sans un mot. J'étais trop choquée pour répondre.

Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompée…

Logan et Veronica. Veronica et Logan. Ensemble, et moi au milieu, faisant barrage.

Je croyais avoir trouvé une amie, un amour. Je n'avais plus rien. J'aurais pu revivre … mais non.

Lorsque je suis rentrée, j'étais en miettes. Je mourais encore une fois. J'ai mis de la musique et j'ai commencé à me préparer pour sortir. Me faire du mal pour aller mieux… Me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais plaire, que la vie n'était pas terminée. Même si je devais en souffrir le lendemain, il fallait que j'oublie, au moins quelques heures…

Et là, elle est arrivée. Vera. Elle a ouvert la porte et a dit :

« Non. »

Non quoi ? Non tu ne me prendras pas Logan ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi de toute façon…

Elle a continué :

« Oliver est mort, Lola. »

Oliver ? Pourquoi viens-tu me parler d'Oliver ? Est-ce que je te parle de ton père moi ? Tu ne crois pas que je souffre assez dans le présent, il faut en plus que tu me jettes au visage mes douleurs passées ?

« Tais-toi »

C'est tout ce que je suis parvenue à dire. La colère...

Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Vera ?

« Oliver est mort, Lola.

- Tais-toi ! »

Cette fois-ci, je me suis levée, j'ai saisi son bras.

Qu'elle se taise ! Qu'elle se taise ou je mords ! J'ai mal Vera tu comprends ? J'ai mal !

« Je ne me tairai pas. Je t'aime Lola. »

Quoi ? Mais… Tu n'as pas l'air en colère. Tu ne parles pas de Logan ? De quoi parles-tu alors ?

« Tu as Logan maintenant. La vie t'offre une nouvelle chance. Saisis-la. »

Un couteau dans le cœur. Mon esprit vogue entre incompréhension et colère…

Non. Non je n'ai pas Logan. Logan t'aime ! Ca crève les yeux, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

« Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire, la plus complexe, la plus intrigante, que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu as le droit, plus que quiconque au monde, au bonheur. Tu le mérites. Et je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher. Il te rendra heureuse. C'est un homme bien. »

Les larmes ont commencé à perler au coin de mes yeux.

Alors c'est donc ça ? Tu ne comptes rien me dire Vera ? Tu comptes sacrifier l'homme de ta vie pour … pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Vera ?

Elle a pris ma main, m'a assise à la coiffeuse. Délicatement. Elle s'est emparée d'un coton et a commencé à me démaquiller. Tout doucement.

J'ai fermé les yeux. J'avais trop mal, je ne pouvais plus parler. Je l'ai écoutée me parler de lui.

Elle était douce, extrêmement douce…

J'ai senti que ce sacrifice, même s'il lui coûtait, était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle m'aimait, c'était vrai. Elle m'aimait au point de sacrifier le peu qu'il lui restait.

Mais ça ne marchera pas Vera, Logan ne veut pas de moi. C'est toi qu'il veut.

Mon Dieu, comment es-tu capable d'un tel sacrifice ?

Non.

Non tu ne te sacrifieras pas Vera. C'est moi. Moi qui serais l'offrande sur l'autel de ton bonheur. Oui Vera, tu seras heureuse. Je te le promets. Personne n'avait jamais fait une telle chose pour moi … avant toi.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai simplement dit :

« Je t'aime Vera. »

De là, toute une stratégie pour la rendre jalouse… Les fausses conversations téléphoniques, les faux câlins…

A chaque fois, mettre ma douleur au placard et l'enfermer à double tour pour qu'on n'entende ni soupir ni gémissement. Oublier que ces moments sont mes rêves. Chaque jour, c'est un peu plus dur. Chaque jour, il faut aller plus loin, me faire plus mal.

Le faire. Le faire pour elle.

Nouvel An.

Elle arrive dans le salon, telle une furie. Elle a tout compris.

Il l'a donc embrassée.

C'est ce que je voulais. Et pourtant, je me sens vidée.

Ca y est. C'est terminé.

Adieu Logan.

Se ressaisir, faire Lola. Surtout, renvoyer Wallace de l'appartement avant de mentir à Vera. Sinon toute ma théorie selon laquelle je n'aimais pas Logan, que je le connaissais grâce à une photo d'elle et lui, s'écroulerait. Une parole de lui et Vera saurait que je mentais. Et elle n'accepterait jamais que je me sacrifie pour elle. Je le sais.

Je prie pour que Wallace ne lui ait rien dit, comme je le lui ai demandé par texto.

Je suis le vent. Le vent qui excite les vagues sur l'eau, qui anime les tempêtes sur la terre, qui attise les flammes du feu.

Je suis le vent. Le vent dont les vagues créent l'écume, dont les tempêtes transportent le pollen, dont les flammes réchauffent les hommes.

Je les contrôle.

Enfin un peu…

Tous pourraient me démasquer.

Wallace avant tout, bien sûr.

Logan s'il se rend compte un jour que mon petit jeu de séduction n'était peut-être pas si ludique que ça, finalement.

Vera, si elle se remémore la chanson que j'écoutais lorsque j'ai rencontré Logan, _House of cards_ de Radiohead : « Je ne veux pas être ton amie, je veux être ton amante. Peu importe comment ça commence, peu importe comment ça finit… »

Mais j'y crois. Je veux y croire.

Je ne peux rien faire de plus de toute façon.

J'ai compris la leçon.

Vera m'a reproché le stratagème que j'avais mis en place à propos de Logan.

C'est vrai, j'ai eu tort de le faire. Je crois que l'esprit de ma mère a possédé mon corps durant ces quelques jours, cherchant à provoquer la frustration pour pousser l'autre au meilleur de lui-même.

Et je m'en veux de l'avoir fait. Vraiment. Parce que, même si j'aime ma mère, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ses rudesses. Elles m'ont conduite au meilleur, mais également au pire : jamais, jamais, je ne pourrai être entière. Je serai toujours insatisfaite. Insatisfaite par moi, par ma vie. Jamais assez bien.

Pardon Vera.

Mais, comme ma mère, j'ai voulu bien faire. J'ai voulu te pousser dans tes retranchements pour que tu dépasses la limite invisible entre la vie et la mort.

Mais j'ai compris la leçon. Cette fois-ci, je te laisserai faire le choix. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour débroussailler le chemin de ses épines. Regarde-le : il est prêt à t'accueillir. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir si tu t'y engouffreras ou non.

Je te fais confiance. Je fais confiance à l'amour que tu portes à Logan.

Quant à moi… Je suis fatiguée d'avoir coupé toutes ces ronces du bout de ma dague. J'aimerais seulement la ranger dans mon fourreau. Ou me la planter en plein cœur…

Ca me fait penser… Dans la série, la fille qui se sacrifie à la place de sa sœur… Elle finit par se jeter du haut d'une tour, non ?

Est-ce pour cela que je suis venue ici ? Mon inconscient me dit-il de me jeter du haut de la falaise ?

Après tout, dans _Dix petits nègres_, le véritable assassin, celui qui dresse la potence de Vera, finit par se suicider.

Est-ce mon Destin ?

Le vide m'attire. Les vagues, là, en bas…

L'eau.

Logan.

Plonger en Logan…

Retrouver Oliver…

Je suis fatiguée.

*

*

*

_Vendredi 13 janvier_

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, je partirai.

Mes affaires sont prêtes, le préavis de l'appartement envoyé. Une nuit de sommeil et je fuirai la brume new-yorkaise.

Demain, cela fera un mois que je tiens ce journal. Je viens de le relire, de la première à la dernière ligne. Ca a été éprouvant : j'ai parfois ri, souvent pleuré. Replonger dans tous ces souvenirs m'a donné le vertige. Mais je ne plongerai pas. Une page est tournée.

Marina Croves a failli prendre le pas sur ma raison. Notamment le jeudi 29 décembre. Je crois bien que, ce jour-là, j'ai failli sombrer définitivement dans la folie, en la prenant pour une entité à part entière, en croyant qu'il était toujours vivant. Lorsque j'ai repris l'écriture de ce journal, j'ai mis davantage de distance entre elle et moi, ne lui parlant plus directement, ne lui parlant même plus du tout lors des dernières pages. Je crois que, inconsciemment, j'avais compris que cette expérience pouvait se révéler dangereuse.

J'ai téléphoné à Marylin Froes tout à l'heure. Je me suis excusée pour la brutalité dont j'avais fait preuve lors de notre dernière entrevue. Elle m'a donné l'adresse de psychologues réputés afin de poursuivre ma thérapie. J'en ai besoin.

Je suis vivante, mais je ne suis pas guérie. Je le sais. Mais maintenant, je veux guérir. Je ne veux plus parler à une entité imaginaire, je veux m'adresser aux vivants. Mais surtout, je veux lui parler à lui.

A Logan.

Adieu Marina, je pars pour Los Angeles demain. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, et pourtant l'Ouest m'attire. Je veux le conquérir, explorer la vie qu'on m'y propose.

Mais avant de parvenir au terme de ma route, je m'arrêterai à Neptune.

J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur sur la tombe de Papa.


End file.
